Chino Life Must Be Protected
by ChiruUwU
Summary: Shirou is a high school student who sees the world as nothing but a boring mess, but that all changed with one single accident. It all started when he saved a girl name Cocoa Hoto from almost getting into a car accident, as a form of thanks, he got invited to Rabbit House Cafe for saving her life. There he met the lady of his life Chino Kafu.
1. My New Life Starts Here

Special Thanks To BEAR for helping me with editing

OC from this FanFic are not from mine but from the (Is the Order a Rabbit?) Franchise.

 _Hope you all enjoy_!~

June 13, 2017

Another day of my boring life, as I walked through town of wood-frame houses and cobblestone streets. The town is cold as ever, even its summer evening. But it's most because I didn't bring a jacket.

"Brr...damn it's cold...hm?" something caught my eye, "Rabbit House Cafe", that made me think maybe I should stop by and drink something warm like coffee. I reached into my back pocket and grab my wallet.

"Empty...figures." I put it back and continue my walk with disappointment.

"Honey Say Ahh?"

"Ahh!"

"We should've visited the flower shop earlier!"

"We can still do so if you like."

"Aww your so sweet~"

"No you are~"

"Couples…huh" I always wonder if i'm gonna meet the love of my life someday, well in this boring world the chances are low. Such life right now nothing entertains me, not in this town, not in the school nor anything like games, I go home, eat, sleep, then go to school again. It's like a repeating cycle.

"It's such a boring mess." I just hope something can entertain me in this boring mess called Earth, like that would happen to me right away.

"Hmm…" I stop to look left and right to see if there was any cars passing by.

"Looks good-?! Oh wait" I immediately stop because there is one coming. Then this girl suddenly sprinted beside me.

"Wha-?!" as I sprinted after her, like my body just moved on it's own to save this girl from the upcoming car that is heading for her.

*Bam*

*Screech*

"HEY WATCH THE ROAD!" The driver pointed at us looking very angry.

"I am very sorry sir" I bow to show respect.

"Hey you too" I told the girl beside me.

"I am so sorry!" Then she started to cry.

"Tch" The driver drove off. I look over to the crying girl, looks like she's not stopping isn't she. I reached into my left pocket to grab my handkerchief.

"Oi, here my handkerchief, wipe does tears up" I said as I hand it to her.

"T-*hic* Thank *hic* Thank you" She wipes her tears, and starts to calm down.

"You save my life thank you so much!"

"?!" She gave me a beautiful smile. Damn it spark my heart a little.

"Y-your welcome" S-shit how did that smile effect me this much that I'm even blushing.

"Ah this isn't enough as thanks for saving me! Hmm, how about this you come to the "Rabbit House Cafe" with me and everything is on the house." She smiled again but that cafe was the one I passed earlier. Wait if it's on the house that means I can get every order in the menu sweet! I can't miss this chance!

"Sure! But this time we cross the street correctly, be patience, if you sprint again i'm not saving you" Just a warning even though I know she not gonna do it again but just checking if she understands.

"O-Of Course I am not gonna do such foolish thing again" What was that sudden stop on your words.

"Sigh...Give me your hand" Just to be safe.

"Huh?" She's confused...really do I have to explain it to her

"Your nervous right, come on we're going to cross the street together." I waited for her to give me her hand but she's kinda slow so.

*Grab*

"!?"

"We're crossing the street stay calm will yeah" This is embarrassing indeed, even she knows it but i'm not gonna let this emotion take me. We reach the other side and I let her hand go and for some reason she looked disappointed.

"You good?" I asked to check if i did something wrong well all I did was let her hand go what's wrong with that.

"N-nothing follow me."

"Hmm?" Well she's back to normal, man I don't really understand girls that much.

While walking side by side in this down town, leading to the cafe. She suddenly became chatty telling me things like how the cafe is, how the town is beautiful and such, of course I just stay quiet and listen to her.

"Oh by the way i never introduced myself to you." Hmm, me neither

"I am Cocoa Hoto you can call me Cocoa if you like, what's yours?" 'Cocoa' huh what a cute name and there it is again that bright smile.

"Jo-" Wait...why I am I introducing my abbadon name tch...every time I brought that name back I always remember my parents leaving me behind…

"You okay?" She looks worried, is it because I am making a sad face right now.

"...Hm." I somehow smiled a little, maybe because she cared for a me or she asked me that question. Well the sadness is gone I guess i'm ready.

"You can call me Shirou" I don't want that middle name to be brought out too.

"Shirou? no middle names?"

"Just forgot my middle" I really don't want to bring that up.

"...Alright Shirou-kun" I never get tired of that bright smile, wait kun? Well whatever it's not like I cared whatever people call me. We reached the cafe I look at the small window on the door and they were just a couple of customers left.

"Shirou-kun In 'Rabbit House Cafe' there is system where the cafe turns to a bar in the evening" Okay useful information if I decided to come again, there were some questions that I wanted to ask her.

"So what time does it turn to a bar?" Yeah that would be one of those questions.

"5:00pm" Wait it's pass 5:00pm already then what am I gonna get from the bar?

"But don't worry today is a special day where the cafe will be open for a little while" Phew what a relief, I would be really disappointed to walk back here again and didn't get what I wanted.

"Alright let's go in before it turns into a bar." The inside is plain but big. Tables are not old nor the chairs, some decoration and you guess if there is bunnies inside since it's called a 'Rabbit House Cafe' wrong their is none, not that I care about it, i'm only here for the warm coffee and some food if they had that in the menu.

Then what's in front of us is a girl with light blue hair, with the cafe uniform, her back facing us. She turns around, then she introduced us by saying "Welcome To The Rabbit House Cafe" and we both stared at each other.

For the longest time in my life, my eye didn't let go her beauty I kept staring at her as I felt something warm in my heart. Is this what they call 'love at first sight' I don't know but just by looking at her it's just warms me like I wanted to protect this girl till the end of time or death.

"Umm Shirou-Kun? Hello?"


	2. My New Life Starts Here 2

Special Thanks To **ß** ƐAR for helping me with editing

Characters from this FanFic (Except My OC) are not from mine but from the (Is the Order a Rabbit?) Franchise

 _Hope you all enjoy!~_

As Cocoa interrupted my thoughts there, we look for a table to sit in.

"Shirou-kun here is the menu book just order whatever you like" My head right now is just filled up with her introducing us earlier god it's just too cute and heartwarming.

"Shirou-kun? Hello are you still there?" I finally found the woman of my life! Isn't that too amazing.

"Shirou-kun oi!"

"Huh? Oh Sorry What is it Cocoa" I stop thinking about the girl who introduced us earlier and look straight at Cocoa since she's been calling out to me, she looks worried once again, maybe I have been thinking too much.

" _Mou~_ , you have been like that since we entered the Cafe!"

"Sorry I was...umm daydreaming haha" Well I can't say that I have just fell in love with someone in the cafe and it's quite surprising she's kinda dense. If one my friends saw me being like this they will know the conclusion right away.

"Anyway here is the menu book just order whatever you like" I grab the menu book from her hand and I open it.

"Okay lets see here hmm…" Oh the coffee here is quite expensive $6 for a cup of coffee, damn I can just get a large coffee from starbucks with this price, though in this town there is only 10 starbucks store and they are quite far from here, no wonder they're is a lot of cafe shop here instead.

I wanna order something sweet but I don't know which one of these are. Since I only tasted instant coffee not these on the menu book, I never tried them before.

"Cocoa do you know which one of these coffee are sweet?" I Hope she knows

"Well you can ask them to put more sugar in it" I feel like an idiot for asking her that question, like I know coffee will taste sweet with sugar but, let me just ask her a different question.

"Sorry that wasn't what I meant to say, Ahem, okay how about this do you know any coffee that aren't so bitter?"

"Oh you could try 'Blue Mountain' it's a classic and refined mild taste coffee with a slightly and unusually sweet flavor, very rich sometimes and almost creamy" Thank you that's the answer what I wanted.

"Alright Blue Mountain its is" Can't wait to taste this new coffee.

"Chino-chan!" Chino? Who is she calling to? I look to the direction of where she called someone to and it was the girl from earlier.

"What is it Cocoa-san" She's standing beside us AHH?! I pinch myself to maintain my posture. Get it together man you're ruining your facial appearance, act normal will you.

"Oh we would like to order two Blue Mountain Coffee, Shirou-kun is there anything you would like to order?" I open the menu again to see if there is anything i would like to order, and there is.

"5 Fresh Bake Crescent" This will taste great with the coffee.

"5 Fresh Bake Crescent too Chino-chan!"

"Cocoa-san i'm not that deff I know you what he said so you don't have to repeat it"

"Hehe sorry"

"Your order will be ready in 10 minutes" And off she goes. Man hearing her voice once again just makes me happy in sort of ways. At least I learned what her name is, and I didn't know Cocoa and Chino knew each other plus that furball on Chino's head is giving me some dreadful looks. Like it's saying 'i'm watching you,' brr, sends shiver up my spine.

So by curiosity I ask Cocoa some more question

"Cocoa do you work here perhaps?" Giving me that full description of Blue Mountain is not what an average person can know right away unless they love coffee that much or she works here and she knows Chino which also works here and they even address each other like they have been friends for a long time.

"Yes I work here and live here too as a boarding house for my school that is " Heh, I guessed it right but living here too, huh, so it's true that some people stay in boarding houses for their school and in exchange you have to work. Interesting, she's the first one I've met with this type of situation since the day I started living in this town.

"Wow so everything is free?" I would be surprise if it is.

"Mhm, all I have to do is work and everything is free!" Woah good for her,

"Shirou-kun how about you, do you also board a house for your school?"

"No I actually live in a house that is own by my uncle"

"Ohh you're resident here"

"Not really I wasn't born here though"

"Oh, you're just like me a foreigner" Oh she's from another country

"Yea pretty much" Alright now for my second question

"Cocoa is this cafe open for hiring? I would like to start working since I need money" My uncle give me rarely any money so I need a job, and since I have goal set to accomplish in life I want to start from here.

"Open for hiring? Hmm, there is one opened for night shifts"

"What is the position?"

"Well as a bartender" Damn I can't score with Chino since she works during cafe hours.

"What else other than a bartender?"

"Well there is one more, but we have to ask the owner for that since the job ain't open for anybody"

"O-okay" Sounds mysterious, well as long as there's a time I can work during cafe hours instead of bar hours, I'm cool with it.

"Do you want me to call the owner?" What really now?

"Sure!" Why not.

"Hehe,okay I'll be right back" she stood up from her chair and walked into the employee's room and just as she went inside, Chino head's to my table. I fix my posture and to not panic like earlier

"2 Blue Mountain Coffee and 5 Fresh Bake Crescent" Ohh, they look delicious and the aroma of the Blue Mountain is very pleasant.

"Thank you." I pick up the coffee and took a sip.

"!?" All of the sudden I start to imagine myself seeing a view of whole town Colmar as I stand from a mountain while the gentle breeze passes by me. I jump up and yell

"THIS IS SO DELICIOUS!" I went back to reality as Chino's stare met mines. My face went red as I put the coffee down.

"Its was delicious" I didn't think she would be here watching me drink the coffee and making such face augh she will think i'm wired now.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me" Huh, why she sitting where Cocoa was sitting?

"We need to talk" Wait what? Talk? What talk, about what,

"A-About what?" Damn it my poor heart can't keep this up.

"Are you trying to flirt with Cocoa-san" Ehhhh?!

"Wait what" I'm very confused, I think you got me wrong you're the one I want to flirt with, well I can't say that right to her face because I will burst out of embarrassment if I say that.

"Cocoa-san never has been very confident and very happy when she talk to boys like you" Is that so.

"So please stop what you're doing, that is making her like you" Um, all I did was ask her question and saved her life, I never flirted with her at all

"I think you got it wrong you see-"

Right before I answer, Cocoa and this familiar guy came to our table.

"Eh, Chino-chan were you talking to Shirou-kun?"

"No I was just giving him a warning please excuse me" And she goes back to the door to greet new customers, as she was heading towards the door she gives me a ghastly stare so does the furball on her head, does she hate me, what did I do wrong to deserve this!

"Hm, did you make Chino-chan mad Shirou-kun?" No I don't even know why she's like that

"I don't know" really I don't

"Anyway, Takahiro-san here is the boy who saved me from almost getting hit by a car earlier" Takahiro… why does that name ring a bell.

"Thank you, so much for saving one of my co-workers."

"No problem, though I recommend someone should be with her when crossing the street"

"Haha, I do think so too"

"Hey!"

"Well it seems like Cocoa-san repaid you already"

"Yeah she said to order anything since it's all on the house, it was very tasty I would love come to visit every time if I had the money"

"Oh, please do, we will welcome you any time"

"Thanks" Well he's a decent guy

"Ahem, alright let's get to the main topic and Cocoa-san you can go back to helping Chino-chan, you can leave us be for a while"

"Okay" She ran off to where Chino was.

It was silent for a while as he took the coffee that Chino brought to the table for Cocoa, well I don't mind, since they live with each other, and plus they can just make this anytime they wanted. He took a sip and suddenly the atmosphere became serious.

"So you wanted to take this job" Well as long as I can work during cafe hours.

"Yes, I would like a full detail of the job though"

"Hm, okay here you go young master" Wait what… man why does he looks so familiar he even called me young master. This is just creepy and that rings a bell, these old memories man, remember who he is already. As he handed me a pamphlet, I grabbed it and opened it and read what's inside.

What I read inside shocked me and now I remember who this familiar guy is.

"You're the butler who took care of me when I was 5 and was living with my parents...Takahiro Kafu"

I brust in enjoyment to meet one of those people who stayed with me on those lonely time.

"It's such a long time no see Takahiro-san!"

"It sure is young master, haha"

"Oh, please refer from calling me young master it's quite embarrassing, just call me Shirou, Takahiro-san"

"If you insist" Takahiro is a person I consider as one my dads since my parents left me and only Takahiro. Other butlers and maids and even my uncle were with me, but during those times I still felt lonely.

"Also don't be to loyal to me you're not working under my parents anymore so just treat me as you did earlier" people will start making weird looks if Takahiro-san starts acting like a butler to me in his own cafe also that must mean that girl is his daughter, if she sees her dad being like a butler I don't know what she's gonna think of me. I know it will be bad.

"Haha, alright so what brings you here to Colmer, Shirou"

"Well a lot stuff happened, when you left, problems rose up, we didn't have enough money to pay the maids and butlers so they ended up quitting. My parents are jerks, and never came back, 2 years pass by, my uncle decided to sell the mansion without my parent knowing because we can't pay off the bills and house loans and moved to Colmer since he already has a house here.

"Oh, sorry if I caused you problems"

"Oh no, its alright its not your fault it's all because my parents never came back"

"Though I never knew you were living here in Colmer, Takahiro-san!"

"Same for you too, Shirou"

"Umm, is it alright if you ask me why you retired so soon?"

"Well it's because my wife passed away on that day"

"?!...I am very sorry for bring that up"

"No it's okay, I did left without telling you so it's fair"

"Shirou do you still hate your parents" Of course I do, they suddenly left me when I was 3 in that mansion without telling me where they were going. It feels like they left me for their selfish desires.

"Yeah...a lot"

"I see...I do hope you forgive them someday"

"Like that will happen"

"No you will, here" He handed me a letter

"What" I grabbed it

"It's a letter from your parents, I should have given it to you on the day when I left but I forgot."

"Takahiro-san don't joke around with me" I suddenly became angry, is it because he didn't give this letter when he left...

"It's a real letter from your parents Shirou, it was my mistake that I didn't give it to you and you have to suffer hating them till today"

"So I humbly apologize for I Takahiro Kafu, forget to give such an important item when you were young, I will accept any kind of punishment"

"..."

I sigh...and thought for a little. Takahiro is a nice guy he didn't do this on purpose maybe just totally forgot about it since the day he was about to give me this letter was the day his wife died. So...

"No I forgive you, at least you kept this letter hoping to give it me when see each other again"

"Thank you very much, Shirou"

Takahiro smiles a little, so did I...but yeah I have to read this later and maybe find out why they left.

"Okay let's go back to the topic, since the important matter is taken care off. Okay back to the job offer, what do you think of it? To be honest you'll be very perfect for this Shirou"

"Even though I am very well trained I think this is just outrageous" The job is actually about being a bodyguard for Takahiro's daughter 24/7 which means I have to live in this house and go to the same school as his daughter, well pretty much as long I am by her side. Which is perfect for me to score with her but that's like invading personal space, and protect her from what?

"Actually I will be going in a trip once you accept this job Shirou"

"For what reason and why should I protect your daughter?"

"Well you'll find out soon enough because once I am gone they will start to move"

"Why not just stay and don't go anywhere"

"I can't do that Shirou, because I'm chasing after the person who killed my wife, I finally know who he is, so I can't waste my time here before he decides to change his name again or hide"

"?!" Ohh.

"Will you accept?"

This is big, like he's giving me his daughter's life to me, what if I fail to protect her, what would he do to me. By curiosity I ask him a question.

"What if I fail?"

"I will kill myself…"

*glup*

"?!" Damn he's serious about this. Shit...damn giving me this huge responsibility and even holding two lives on my shoulder.

"Alright I'll accept"

"Thank you I'll leave my daughter in your care Shirou"

"You're welcome…" I am literally crying inside now.


	3. My New Life Starts Here 3

Special Thanks To **ß** ƐAR for helping me with editing

Characters from this FanFic (Except My OC) are not from mine but from the (Is the Order a Rabbit?) Franchise

 _Hope you all enjoy!~_

Just rereading the pamphlet again, is well, you already know, to protect Takahiro Kafu's daughter 24/7, which means, everyday I must be with her or I watch her from far away. There are also some minors things I gotta do while protecting Takahiro's daughter, I have to work as a full time barista, and to keep this job a secret from Chino, because I don't want her to be worried about her dad doing something dangerous.

"Shirou" I put the pamphlet down.

"Yeah Takahiro-san?" Is there anything he wanted to ask me about?

"Shirou...that's a fake name you created right"

"Pft!?"

"Y-yeah, you already know the reason why I abandoned my original name"

"Haha, yeah because your parents gave you that name" as he said taking a sip of the Blue Mountain coffee.

"So why not just go back to your original name?"

"I will think about it once I read this letter later, so just keep calling me Shirou for now Takahiro-san"

"Haha, okay" He finishes drinking the coffee and stood up.

"Okay I will be doing the papers, the sooner it's done the better and I have to let your uncle know about this, care to give me his number?" I think he knew about uncle being here, might as well give him his number.

"Did you also know Uncle has a house here too?"

"Of course, but I didn't know he moved back to his house yet since I thought he would still be with you at the mansion."

"Haha, alright well got anything I can use to write with?" He went to the counter and got a pen and a piece of paper and walked back to the table and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I wrote down my uncle's phone number along with mines.

"You also wrote yours?"

"So we could contact each other, if you have any questions or problems we can talk to each other. You don't mind me asking for yours also?" As I handed back the paper and pen to him.

"Alright" He smiled a little and wrote his phone number on a separate paper.

"Is there anything you would like to know before I go Shirou?" Yeah, plenty.

"Yea...Could you come closer please" He came closer to where I was sitting and stood beside me, then crouched down so we were eye to eye.

"D-Does your daughter like anyone yet?" I somehow said it even though I was a little shy saying this to Takahiro-san, but I somehow built up some courage to ask him.

He stared blankly at me, and smirked a little like he figured out what my question meant, of course the question was obvious but I just hope he didn't know what my intentions were.

"Is that one of the reasons you wanted to work here, because you have taken a liking towards my daughter Shirou" Ahhh! He figure it out!.

"Geh...ha….ha... how did you know?"

"I know since I am her father" He gave me a smile that isn't pleasant at all, is he upset about me liking her

He sighs and looked at me.

"Not yet, but she doesn't like any of her friends being taken by anybody" Then suddenly some of the things came to my head and now I know why Chino asked me that question.

Chino gave me a warning earlier, about telling me to stop flirting with Cocoa. Did she think I was gonna take her away from her because she thought I liked Cocoa?

"But hey if you're the person who's willing to be with my daughter I am fine with it" Wait did I just get permission to date his daughter! Sweet!

"What?! You mean it Takahiro-san!" I am so happy, my thoughts earlier just disappeared right away.

"Mhm, I mean it, because when I was your butler you show many great things that I am ease to leave my daughter in your care."

"Haha, you're flattering me Takahiro-san!"

"But I don't know the grown up Shirou I hope he's not a playboy or he will get a beating by me if he dares to make my daughter cry" Umm, Takahiro-san that's a warning right,

"Don't worry, in my school I never stand out for anything, there isn't any girl who like me because I'm a boring guy"

"What that can't be, you're not that boring Shirou, like the way you're talking to me right now is not that boring at all, to me it's quite cheerful"

"You think so?...Huh" Earlier this evening I was just thinking about this world being a boring mess and everything else is a repeating cycle and hoping for something to entertain me in life...man did I just really got all that like just by falling in love at first sight and making it a goal to win her heart and this responsibility that has been put on my shoulder. Like I became serious with my life all of the sudden.

"Heh, I guess you're right" It's like my new life just got started here.

Takahiro smile with relief, he stood up once more because he's tired of crouching.

"Is there anymore you need to know?" Yea this is the final.

"Yeah, are the enemies dangerous," If they are I might have to use a real gun to just wipe them out.

"Yes, they are, so if you got no choice I will allow you to use a gun to kill them, instead of turning them over to the police" So I guess killing is a solution.

"I see that's nice, I could punish those who dare touch her" I smirk.

"Looks like your old personality is still within you Shirou"

"Well of course that's how I protected uncle for two years before we sold the mansion since there is a lot of invaders trying to enter the mansion to steal the valuables inside."

"You already know my ways, I kill for those who dare to threaten the people I care about"

"Weeh~ Maybe you just beat them up and turn them into the police" He's looking at me like I told a joke, well it's true that I just beat them and turn them into the police but not all of them.

"Oh, whatever believe me or not it's your choice"

"By the way am I doing this alone?"

"Hm, I know you alone would be enough but sorry, you will have a partner this time"

"What seriously, ahh, that is just great. I guess I can't punish them if that partner of mine is around" And that ruins the fun a little to be honest

"Yeah, that is why a partner would be great for you"

"Well whatever, so who's this person?"

"I will call her right away" Takahiro-san went inside the employes room as I waited for him, looking around the cafe, the only customer left is me, it looks like the staff are waiting for me to get out, so they they can turn the cafe into a bar.

Then out of nowhere Cocoa came to my table.

"Oi oi Shirou-kun what did you two talk about?" Well I can't tell her what me and Takahiro-san talked about.

"I will be working here full time, as a Barista"

"What full time! That is amazing could you handle it" The training I did when I was young can't even compared to this

"Nah, it's no biggy"

"So if you're gonna be a full time Barista, that means you will be living with us from now on?!" What's with the surprise, hmm, well I guess a person you just met suddenly starts living under the same roof as you, I guess I can see why.

"Yeah well tomorrow that is"

"Hehehe~, I wonder what it's gonna be like, a boy living under the same roof with us" You're really an optimistic girl Cocoa don't you know that.

After that Takahiro-san came out of the employes room and brought another girl who I have never met before and sat down at our table.

"Oh, they're already here, well cya tomorrow Shirou-kun"

"Yeah, you too Cocoa" Cocoa ran pass them and entered the employee's room, I guess I'll be seeing her tomorrow then.

"Allow me to introduce her to you Shirou"

"Rize Tedeza she's the daughter of my friend who also used to work with you as a butler" What!?

"Wait, Tedeza!? You mean this is master's daughter!"

"Mhm, the person who trained you when you were young" I knew it!

"N-Nice to meet you Shirou-kun" She offered me a handshake, why is she nervous, maybe she's the shy type

"Nice to meet you too Rize" I smile a little, she smiled back it was kinda disoriented, which makes me think she really is nervous. I look over to Takahiro-san as I let go her hand

"So does that mean Master is here too?" I will be very happy to meet him again since he's one of the people I consider as my dad. I wanna let that old man test my skills to see if I've improved a lot or not.

"Apparently not, he's currently back at his country doing his work, right now Rize is the only one here to finish her school"

"Aww, I would've been really happy if I met him again" Because if I did I will beat him this time with my own created skills ohh the victory will be so satisfying

"You want to meet the person who made you train like hell?"

"Well I consider him like a dad just like you Takahiro-san and I know you hated the way he trained me but I got used to it, like his training saved me a lot of times when me and uncle were the only ones living in the mansion, he's one of the butlers who stayed a little while before quitting"

"I see I guess I missed a lot of things when I was gone"

"Yep, though I never beat him yet"

"Pardon?"

"Nah, it's nothing" Takahiro-san, you don't have to know how hard he trained me after you left, but wait that got me thinking maybe Master trained Rize like that.

"Hey Rize how did your dad train you?"

"E-Eh? Umm, Only self defense and some martial arts, why?"

"Just wanna know" Phew I bet he didn't want his daughter to end up just like him, good job master you're a good father

"Anyway Takahiro-san does she also know the full detail about the job?"

"Yes, and she is also living with us"

"That's nice."

"I-I'm glad to be able to help." She's still nervous huh, hmmm maybe i can fix that by trying to see how master trained her self defense

So I picked up a pen and stood up infront of her

I go into a stance, I hope she knows this stance since this is a stance for an assassin that master taught me.

"!..." Its seem like she knows, that means I have nothing to be worried about, I can go all out

"Umm, Shirou? Rize? What you are you two doing?"

"Just testing Rize, don't worry I won't break anything"

"What-"

Just before Takahiro-san tired to stop me, I charge towards Rize, with my hand

ready to jab her throat, but with a twist at the bottom I skilfully placed the pen as a substitute for a hidden blade, if this hits she will have trouble breathing...you better block this Rize.

"!...Haha nice"

"That was a nice jab"

"Same for your defence"

She stopped my jab by grabbing my hand right away, she has a good eye and really fast reflexes, I quickly have to back away. If I just let her grab me for a second she will pretty much throw me down on the ground or worst break my wrist. At least she's not nervous anymore.

"Alright you two stop that now, no fighting in the Cafe"

"Haha, sorry Takahiro-san"

"That was fun we should duel some more if you have time Shirou-kun"

"Sure no problem"

"!?" Hm, she suddenly turned around, is she trying to not let me see her face after I accepted her request?

"*Sigh…* So Shirou anymore questions before i go?"

"Nope that's all, thank you Takahiro-san,"

"Your welcome, we will meet again tomorrow so I could explain how to be a Barista to you"

"Sure"

I said my goodbye to Takahiro-san and Rize who still didn't show me her face, she did say goodbye though. Anyway I am ready to head home once again but this time not in a boring way but with an excitement of how this new road I am taking and what will my future from now on will be. It's like I broke free from that repeating cycle and finally am doing something new.

"Man it's dark already, let's see what time is it now" I took out my phone from my right pocket and see what time is it.

"Woah, 7:30pm, shit I better go home now, before uncle gets mad at me"


	4. What I Am I And The Truth

Special Thanks To **ß** ƐAR for helping me with editing

Characters from this FanFic (Except My OC) are not from mine but from the (Is the Order a Rabbit?) Franchise

 _Hope you all enjoy!~_

Arriving home earlier, my uncle greeted me with a furious expression, I quickly explained everything to him. About why I came home late, after he heard my explanation he let It slide and told me to eat dinner. What? To be honest he usually doesn't let things like these slide, I'm just surprised that's all. After I finished eating dinner and took a bath. My uncle called me to go to the kitchen.

"Sup." He said as he sits on a chair at the kitchen table.

"Come sit." What is this serious atmosphere, he's usually a jerk ever since we started living in this house.

"Have you read the letter that asshole gave you yet?" Why is he calling Takahiro an asshole?

"No not yet, I was planning to earlier but you called me to come to the kitchen"

"Read it" Yeah I will After This

"So what is this all about?"

"I am going with that asshole with his hunt"

"What" Well that's anti climactic

"Also that fucker who trained you will also tag along with this hunt because since he found the man who's he's chasing and told that asshole" Master too?!

"Wait wait why are you telling me this uncle"

"It's because you accepted that job you dipshit!" So he didn't let it slide, so much for hope

"That asshole called me earlier and told me the exact same thing you told me earlier, *Sigh* Fuck so much for not involving you in his stupid affairs which he did in a weird way maybe I will start calling him weirdshit instead of asshole haha he even gave you the letter that I gave him" Wait what

"Uncle, how do you know about the letter?"

"Huh, yeah of course because he told me this before leaving the mansion that he will find the killer who killed his wife"

"No the letter." I stared directly at him like I was serious, because If he gave Takahiro the letter that means Takahiro lied to me of him forgetting

"What about the letter?" Don't play dumb with me uncle

"Did you give Takahiro-san the letter to avoid me from getting involved"

"...!...Shit hahaha...man I let my mouth run and said too much"

"Yeah...because the truth is we don't want you to get involved with what we're dealing with and it's also connected with that letter I gave to Takahiro"

Once again I felt angry and the urge of wanting to know why they are keeping this a secret from me?

"Uncle, could you tell me everything"

"Hmpm...looks like you're not kidding aren't you, then listen"

"When you were 7, I saw in the news, that your parents died in Italy where they got shot by the police because they were wanted criminals"

"?!" What…

My mind just went blank for hearing the truth, and I got mixed feelings right now, like should I feel sad or angry or confused.

"The killer of Takahiro's wife which he's been chasing is connected to your parents deaths, so that's why I will tag along with him"

"...?!...Then let me-"

Then uncle right away interrupted me.

"Are you sure about that?"

That question made me very confuse that I just said

"What."

"Are you willing to abandon what you have right now for the sake of revenge?"

Those words hit me like a truck, Like I totally forgot what I had accepted earlier

"I understand how you feel but you can't involve yourself into this, I've known your parents since we were young so there has to be a reason how they could've easily gotten killed by a police junkie. Once you read that letter you'll understand what I'm trying to say."

"...I will be in my room"

"Jo-"

"DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!"

"My bad for keeping this from you for the longest time…I will not ask for your forgiveness, but I do hope you shall not follow my brother's footstep because I want you to live your life freely"

I continued walking back to my room.

As I enter my room I saw the letter I put on my desk when I went to take a bath. I turned my lamp on and opened the letter surprisingly it's already open, I guess my uncle read this before giving it to Takahiro.

"..." My mind right now is just all over the place, I can't decided what to do anymore nor if i wanted to do it...What uncle said that this letter will help me understand why then let's see if he's telling the truth.

Dear Son

Once you read this letter you will find out the truth about us, that means we're no longer coming back home. You'll find out why in this letter. Me and your Mother are members of a small Mafia organization named Ndrangheta, at Italy. We were so good at doing our job that other Mafiosos couldn't keep up with our skills on extortion and money laundering so when the Godfather saw this he offered us to make our son which is you, who was just born on that time the next leader of the organization. We refused his proposal because we didn't want you to be like us, we wanted you to live a freely life with no dangers. We're sorry for leaving you when your were just 3 years old, me and your mother regret doing it because now we're hiding from the people who's trying to kill us. So stay safe alright, and tell your uncle to sell the mansion because I know they'll go there and try to look for us, if you don't receive anymore letters later in the future that means we're already dead or captured, but don't worry me and your mother are skilled so wait till the next one okay son.

Sincerely Your Father Nirlto

"...Bullshit…." I put the letter down to the desk and went to bed then stared at the ceiling.

"So I am the son of a famous Mafia couple in Italy….so...bullshit"

"..." I do understand what my parent's intentions are since I am not a kid anymore, if I were 10 or younger I would go out there and try to take revenge for my parents.

What's surprising is the reason why my parents are rich is because they steal money from people and do illegal stuff, technically my parents are bad, but not all that bad, they refused to take the offer from the Godfather, then when uncle also read this, he thought the same way too, that's why he gave it away to Takahiro and hoping for the right day to give it to me. which I am proud of them for doing so.

"Alright get your head out of the gutter!" I sit up and made out my mind.

If they wanted me to live freely then I shall do so, well that sentence does also mean I can live taking revenge or just be like them but haha I guess I can't since they want me to live freely that has nothing to do with bad stuff and getting chase by the police.

And that doesn't change the fact that I forgive you yet Father and Mother, nor I forgot this happen but I will accept what your intentions were, and I won't mope around crying because you two died, I am already a teenager with mature mind and not a kid anymore, though I have a duty to protect a girl.

I stood up as courage builds up inside me

"I will do my best, to fulfill your wishes Mom, Dad! And one day I will show you how far I've gone." I smiled as I got more pumped.

It quite true that that letter helped me understand a lot of things, so I am okay now on leaving this revenge thing to my uncle, now let's get everything pack up for tomorrow's house transfer.

The next morning I got up to do the regular things you do in the mourning, instead of getting ready for school right away I bring down my luggage. When my Uncle saw me in the kitchen doing this he smiled and said

"So you made up your mind"

"Yeah by the way Fuck You"

"Hahaha is that how you say thanks"

"Shut up"

"Alright alright anyways let me help you"

Once the luggage is down, I went to the kitchen.

"Oh, I heard from that weirdshit you made up a fake name what was it Shirou hahaha hilarious!"

"Man even in the kitchen you never stop teasing me" It's really getting annoying you know

"What it's fun"

"For you that is!"

I continued eating my breakfast and then once he kinda stop laughing his start asking me questions

"By the way Shirou-kun~ hahahah"

"Guhh shut up"

"Takahiro called me this morning which is how I learned that fake name you created and there's something about your school that you might question."

"What do you mean?"

"Takahiro took care of all the papers for you to transfer schools, and you will be starting today"

"Seriously" I began to panic like this job started like today now, Takahiro said ohh...once I accepted this job ohhhh...shit I guess I will be late to my first day of school

"Well I know you're already late but don't worry since your a transfer student you can make a excuse why your late right?"

"Ohh Yeah...so how did Takahiro-san did all this anyway"

"I don't know but he's all prepare, like once someone accepted this job, he will do all those stuff even in the middle of the night" Amazing I didn't know that Takahiro-san can be like that

"Which explains why he's in a hurry yesterday"

"Exactly but I thought he needed more people for this but I guess that fucker's daughter and you dipshit would be enough hahaha"

"Man could you stop calling people like that, they have names"

"Look who's talking when I called his name yesterday he was all angry, right Jo-"

"WAAA SHUT UP!"

"Hahaha" You fucker

"Oh, let me get your stuff for school."

He stood up and went to his room as he grabbed something and went back to the kitchen

"Anyway here is the uniform and you gotta get your ID once you're there alright and bring this bag it contains everything that the school needs for you to bring"

It's a high school uniform it's a button up sweater that comes with a necktie and has longsleeves. The color is pale yellow and white, I also got a coat if I wanted to use it when it's cold, the handbag is made up of leather.

"By the way you wear long dark brown pants"

"Alright got it"

As I finish my food I went to take a shower to get ready. As I am done I dress myself up.

I carry my handbag and went down just to see my uncle holding his laugh, is it funny I am wearing a new uniform or what.

"What's so funny?"

"Pfft! N-notting just go already!"

Gzz I don't know what his problem is. So I went outside and closed the door.

"...shit even though it's mourning summer it's still cold" Okay where too. He did say inside this handbag has everything that I needed for school, maybe there is a map of where the school is, so I open it and search for what's inside.

"Booklet...pencil, just typical school supplies oh great here it is" I found a piece of paper that I hope it shows me where to go to this new school.

Hm, okay let's see yep this is the map and it's also says what floor and what class I have to go too, nice, but first I just have to follow this road from my house and turn left once I am near the park okay.

Once I arrive to my new school, there is no one around outside anymore, I guess the school hasn't started already. I entered inside and head towards where the office is. As I knock on the door a teacher came out, just as she saw me, she told me to wait outside for a bit.

For couple of minutes of waiting she went outside again giving me an ID, okay that's great I guess and she told me to just follow what that paper said since it's already saying what class and wherever I have to go. As I let the paper lead me to the direction once again. It says here that each floor contains a grade. For example 1st floor is freshman, 2nd floor is sophomore, 3rd is junior and lastly 4th is senior. On my previously school I am a senior already since I am 18 but…

"You gotta be kidding me" Due from this job I notice on my ID I am sophomore once again aahh Takahiro-san damn you, you even drop me to Sophomore year!

I sigh and just took whatever is happening right now since this is a job I accepted no complains.

So I have to go to the 2nd floor.

I search for the stairs that were leading up to the next floor, while I was searching for it, I passed by a classroom and looked inside, there were only girls inside.

"Wait a minute" Are my eyes deceiving me, or am I going crazy because inside is are just all girls and no boys not even a single one

I look again and it's really all girls inside.

"NOO…."

"Is this what I think it is" A FUCKING ALL GIRLS SCHOOL!?


	5. The New Transfer Student

Special Thanks To **ß** ƐAR for helping me with editing

Characters from this FanFic (Except My OC) are not from mine but from the (Is the Order a Rabbit?) Franchise

 _Hope you all enjoy!~_

"Oh shit no,no,no this is just fucking ridiculous" Did Takahiro-san think this will be better for me? and not only that, my uncle is probably laughing his ass off! Since he knows.

"Ahhh….I can't...I take it back I should have done some research before accepting this job"

"Ah, Shirou-kun what are you doing here!" Wait, that voice

"Cocoaaa~" I reach out for Cocoa

"Eh, what's wrong Shirou-kun why are you sad all of the sudden" I feel so totally stressed out that I just wanna hug somebody and just tell them all my problems

*Hug*

"!?"

"..." Wait

*Realized*

"!?...M-my-"

As I try to back away because I am literally hugging a girl without her permission, but what totally surprised me was that she hugged me back tightly.

"There there…" As she's rubbing my back…is she trying to...

I smile, I see, she knows why I'm hugging her all of the sudden because I'm stressed out

"Cocoa, I'm okay now thanks to you" Literally I don't feel any stress anymore like I don't care if this is an all girls school ahhh! bring it on!

"You're welcome~" Ah~ That bright smile I will never got tired of seeing it

"Is there anything else you want Shirou-kun?" Oh, I can ask for more?!

"Haha, it's alright that one is enough already" Nah, I am not that type of guy

"I see well cya later"

"Cya!" Off she goes, and for some reason her face is red and her walking is kinda wanky well I hope she's alright, I would gladly go to her and ask her if she's alright but I have to hurry to my classroom.

Finally found the stairs I ran to class 2-A and knocked on the door. I hear the teacher come towards the door and as she did, she just looked at me for a while, I guess she's pissed because I was late.

"Why are you late?" She even ask me the question

"Sorry ma'am I got lost coming here" Only works if you're new to whatever school you go to but once is the limit.

"* _Sigh*_ Alright wait here until I say you could come in" See

After waiting for 5 Minutes I got called in, as I entered, I immediately received a lot of attention from the girls inside the classroom and my lovely Chino does- gah nvm she's still ghastly staring at me with those eyes.

"Please introduce yourself to the class"

Alright breath in breath out. I stared at them back and said

"The Name Is Shirou! Hope We All Can Get Along With Each Other" I gave a big smile and everyone clapped except for Chino.

"Umm, no middle names and last name?"

"Yeah."

"I will guess the one who made you transfer here or your parents told you to keep your last name a secret"

"Yeah!" Not true but I will buy it

"You can take the seat on the back beside Chino" Oh lucky Me!

I walk to where my seat is and the girls in the classroom kept staring at me,like I get it I am a male, you people see them a lot from the outside world even this town, man I would like them to stop now though because it's kinda uncomfortable not only that there is one stare that I don't want to make eye contact with even though she's beautiful just being beside me.

"Okay class let's start the lesson again, Shirou take out your notebook and start writing what I am writing on the board." Alright that is easy.

I took out a notebook and a pencil. As the teacher started writing, So we're learning english now.

"Haha, this is easy" Because I learned this when I was in sophomore before. I could slack off, but I need to show my good traits to Chino, I must make her see me differently!

As the stares from all the girls in this class kept coming not to mention that ghastly stare beside me, recess came.

 ***RINNGGG** *

"Okay class that's the bell, you have fifteen minutes, then once the bell rings again you got 5 minutes to come back to class before class starts once again be sure to be seated before the next teacher arrives"

"Yes teacher!"

As she left the classroom, here is what's gonna happen, the girls in this classroom and maybe the entire highschool girls will come to this classroom to see the male student or they will not be like that and do what the fuck they do in life.

"..." Shit I'm nervous

About 5 minutes of waiting it's actually, the second I guess the girls in this school knows what males are.

"Haha, this is great, what was I nervous about earlier!...* _Sigh*_ " Still It kinda hurt my pride because AM I NOT ATTRACTIVE ENOUGH! REALLY NOT EVEN A SINGLE GIRL AT LEAST COME TO TALK TO THIS SINGLE MALE WHO CAME TO THIS ALL GIRL SCHOOL?! LIKE COME ON!

"Ahh….I'm stressed out once again" Where is Cocoa when I need her…

*Brrrrr*

"Hm? My phone is vibrating maybe I got a text" I reached into my right pocket and wow it's them.

My two friends texted me. Saying "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! Insert a lot of emojis" This...bitch….I didn't text him back and the other one "Can I kick this motherfucker, because he's very annoying Shirou" I texted her back saying "YEAH DO IT!" after that I put my phone back into my right pocket,

*Sigh*...seeing one of my friends kicking one of my friends too would be very hilarious, well at least some of my stress went away, I thank those guys for texting me.

" _*Siigh~~*"_ Since Chino is not going anywhere I am just sitting down on my seat. I look towards her and she's talking to some girls I don't know about. Those two girls also were wearing the same uniform as Chino, one of them has red colored hair and the hairstyle is long wavy and is put up into a twintail that reach to where her breast is and the other one has purple colored hair and the hairstyle is long hair that reached to where her neck is. I guess they are Chino's friends.

"5 more minutes till the bell rings again" Yeah, all I got to do is wait

*Brrrr*

"Oh, okay what is this now." I grabbed my phone once again from my right pocket

"Oh, another text but from my uncle." I checked it out.

It's says "I am at the Rabbit House Cafe moving your luggage in your new room., come straight here because my house is already locked and nobody is there plus once you arrive here head straight to our table, we're going to talk about something." Well great he's helping me move but this fucker didn't tell me about this school being an all girl school so I texted him back "YOU HAPPY YOU BITCH!" And another text saying "Yeah I wish I got to see your stupid panic face dipshit! HAHAHAHAHA!" I close the phone and put it back to my right packet.

"That fucker always pissed me off"

*RINGGGG~*

"Oh, recess is over." Everyone went back to their proper seats, as the one who went outside are going back to their classroom.

"Now what is the next subject gonna be…" I took my notebook out, while the whole class is waiting for the teacher I look around, there is no more stares coming from the girls in this classroom, I guess they're tired of doing so, which is also good that Chino stopped too. The teacher enters the classroom and we start another subject.

Some time later, I got bored and decided to stop and look at Chino. Right now she is paying attention to the teacher.

I smile of how she's struggling trying to copy what the teacher is writing on the board, Its very cute.

Then she suddenly turned her head to me, I look away right when she looked back, so she won't suspect me looking at her earlier.

"..." Phew she didn't notice and went back to copying

"I guess I shall do the same thing too." I went back and do the same thing Chino is doing..

Later Lunch came.

*RINGG*

" _~Stretching~_ Man that was a long lesson" I think it was about an 1 hour and 30 minutes.

"Alright Lunch time...shit" I just realized that I didn't bring anything this morning for lunch. Ahh, I am gonna starve to death, not really but It's sucks to be hungry during the class, and It's gonna be embarrassing when everyone hears your stomach growling during class time like I don't want that to happen while Chino is just beside me like ever!

Though I can go outside and find the cafeteria and buy some food there...oh wait my wallet is actually empty too because I checked it yesterday….just great.

*Growling*

"Man...I am hungry…" There is only 20 minutes left till lunch is over

" _Sigh"_ why is life so cruel to me today.

I look around the classroom, some girls have bentos, some are just have snacks like bread or junk food to eat.

*Growling*

"Man I even got more hungrier looking at what their eating"

Then out of nowhere, a girl no A GODDESS who was standing beside me which was Chino gave me her bag of biscuits while blushing a little.

"Do you want it or not?" I am crying inside not sadness but happiness. Even though she hates me she's giving me a bag of biscuits, Chino you make me want to fall in love with you again.

"A million thanks Chino!" I happily gently grabbed the bag of biscuits from her hand and ate it. Ah even the taste is plain It feels so delicious.

"Chino why did you give him your snack"

"Because he's hungry"

"Now now Maya-chan, Chino-chan pity Shirou-kun, you do know how it feels to get really hungry"

"Still..."

Then the red colored hair girl came to my seat and stood in front of me like she was gonna give me something

"Shirou-kun you can have a half of my sandwich!" As she happily hand it to me, my god another Goddess still Chino is better.

"A million thanks umm" I can't be rude and say red hair or whatever comes out of my mouth so I will wait.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, its Megumi Natsu!" She gave me a cute smile, Hm, it's adorable, but Cocoa is better, though I never seen Chino smile before maybe hers will beat Cocoa's.

"A million thanks Megumi!" I gently grabbed the half sandwich from Megumi's hand and started eating it too with the biscuit.

"Woah, he's really hungry" Hm, Maya is it, I heard her name got called by Megumi earlier, so it must be, I do hope for her to give me something too, but that's not gonna happen since I can see earlier she doesn't really trust me.

As I continue eating I suddenly choke myself.

" _*Cough* *Cough*"_ Damn I should have slowed down on eating the biscuit, god I need water.

"Oh, Shirou-kun is choking!"

"?!...Hurry Megu you can give him this"

"Shirou-kun!" She handing me a bottle of water that Maya gave Megumi. I gently grabbed it from her and opened it then drank the whole thing.

"Ah...nevermind" Is she upset that I drank the whole bottle. In that case

"Maya was it, come to the Rabbit House Cafe, Order Any Coffee Or Drink It's on me, as a thanks for giving me your water bottle" Now this water bottle is just like what you can buy from a convenience store that cost about 1 dollar but I am giving her a free drink in the cafe that cost about 4 to 6 dollars, hope she can see the value of this offer.

"Oh really! Sure! By the way my name is Maya Joga Shirou" Oh, she's back to being happy once again, well that's great also. Good thing she didn't back away and say that it's okay or whatever, I know that it's polite to turn down some offer from a person but when someone is giving you like a worth of what you have, just accept it and it's sometimes it's not rude if you accept it too because people do get pissed off and I am one of them but I do understand.

"So it's true" Chino suddenly looked at me angry, eh did I say something that upset her earlier?!

She stood up from her seat and pointed at me.

"Even though you're an employe now at the Rabbit house cafe, I will never let you get close to Cocoa!" Ehhhhhh, she knows, maybe Cocoa or her father told her.

"Chino?"

Chino-chan?

The two seem surprised, well of course their friend just stood up and pointed a finger at me with an angry tone. They will think that I hurt her or something. But before that I will just say the truth to her, so this stupid misunderstanding will finally clear away.

"Chino, If you're thinking I will take Cocoa away, you're mistakenly wrong."

"What do you mean" She is looking at me with a straight face.

"Yesterday I saved her from almost getting hit by a car, then she invited me to the Rabbit House Cafe telling me everything is on the house"

"!?" Oh, surprised.

"Anyway I was just there because I accepted her offer, not because I am dating her or flirting with her, maybe she's just happy and confident that the person who saved her life accepted her offer and enjoyed the coffee."

"Oh, about me starting to work at the Cafe isn't about me wanting to get closer to Cocoa either, but I just need money" Though it's the opposite which I want to get close to you instead.

"So before you start pointing fingers at people, please know the reason first" By this I hope that misunderstanding cleared away from her mind and she can looked at me differently not those ghastly stare.

"..." She looks to the ground and didn't say anything. I can tell that she felt guilty accusing someone with a wrong intentions.

"I am sorry, I didn't-"

I Interrupted her, since I can get a step done if I do this.

"Ahhh, now you're making me feel bad about what I said earlier"

"Eh?"

"Chino, I know you're just trying to protect your friends, that's what makes me see you as a good kind hearted person, heck you even gave me your snack even though you hated me, so I forgive you"

"So don't think I am mad at you or anything I just wanted this misunderstanding to go away between us, hehe"

She looks up at me, with a light expression I guess I took off some of those guilt she's feeling.

"I know, you already know my name but would you do the honor of becoming my friend Chino" I gave her a smile and a handshake

".. _.*Smile*_ Okay" She gently shaked my hand and that smile, THAT SMILE! IT'S LIKE A SUPERNOVA IN FRONT OF ME NO THE BIG BANG IS HAPPENING IN FRONT OF ME, I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY THINGS I CAN EXPRESS BUT THAT SMILE IT'S SO BRIGHT THAT I CAN'T EVEN THINK RIGHT NOW.

As I left go of her hand, I look at it. Thinking if I could hold her hand longer like couples, this will be my best day ever, sadly it was just a handshake kinda disappointed, also the first step to love or long term relationship is being friends with them to make a relationship, is complete! Fuck yeah!

I look at Chino, she's back to showing no emotions once again. Man I guess I can only get that smile in rare occasions gahh, I'm kinda jealous of her friends now, because I bet they've seen many sides of Chino that I haven't.

"RINGGG"

"That's the bell…" Seriously we just went to good part here, I just made a friend with the girl i love come on school bell!.

"Oh Shirou-kun can we be your friends too!"

"Yeah, Shirou!"

"Sure no problem you guys! Overall I already consider you guys one already haha"

"Hehe, oh Maya-chan, Chino-chan we better clean up, and get ready for class"

"Oh you're right?!"

"Mhm, Megu-san"

"Alright Let me help you guys." This is one of those days that I will never forget and cherish it in my memories.


	6. Going Home

Special Thanks To **ß** ƐAR for helping me with editing

Characters from this FanFic (Except My OC) are not from mine but from the (Is the Order a Rabbit?) Franchise

 _Hope you all enjoy!~_

"Hmhm~" After that wonderful experience of making new friends, class started.

"Shirou-san!" Hm, who could that be?

"Yes teacher?"

"Would you answer this question on the board" Question?.

"Sure!" I stood up and went to the board, and everyone's attention was on me.

I had a feeling if I screw this up, I will get laughed at, so let's see what's the question is.

"How many whole numbers are between 1 and 1000 that contain the digit 9?" Yep, the lesson is math...now let's see, I could do this and that.

Finally, I write the answer on the board

"729!"

"Correct!"

Everyone clapped, I turn around and bow for thanking them.

"You can return back to your seat Shirou-san"

As I am walking back, Maya made a thumbs up, I do the same, Megumi just smiled and Chino just seemed impressed of me solving that problem I think.

As the class continued doing their lesson. The last school bell came.

*RINGGGG*

"Okay, class is done, make sure to do your homework, that I handed to you guys earlier"

"Yes teacher!"

As she left the classroom, everyone packed up their things.

Maya and Megumi went to talk to Chino, as our seats are just beside each other, I could hear what their talking about.

"Maya-chan, Chino-chan what are we going to do today?"

"I am going to work"

"Oh, let's all go to the Cafe today!"

"Oh, is it because you're gonna get free drinks."

"Gehehe, of course and help Chino work!"

"Okay, oh let's invite Shirou-kun too!"

"I don't mind"

"Great idea!"

I thank them for their intentions of inviting me to hang out with them but I also am going to the Cafe even if you guys didn't invite me I would still go there since it's my house and I have to do my job now too. Maya went in front of my seat and you guessed it, she's gonna invite me to tag along with them.

"Shirou would you like to come with us" Even if I refuse I would still go.

"Sure. I work at the Cafe, you know"

"Ehh, you started working at the Cafe just when?" What, she didn't hear our talk earlier, of me and Chino. Well maybe she just forgot about it or really didn't hear it.

"I start today" Then Megumi and Chino barged into the conversation

"Ah, I have been wondering why you know the cafe when you offered Maya-chan free drinks, now I know hehe" Yes Megumi good for you.

"Shirou-san"

"?!" Did Chino just called my name, AHHH fuck I can't it's just too great!

"Y-Yes Chino?"

"I heard from Cocoa-san that you will be working full time Barista at the Cafe, at first I didn't believe it but I just wanted to check if you are" So it was Cocoa all along but she really wasn't 100% sure if I am going to be an employe there.

"Yes I will be working as a full time barista, but I hope you could teach me Chino since I don't know everything yet" I stood up and bowed to her. Nice reply Me, keep it up.

"What was my father thinking of hiring somebody for full time with no experiences, *Sigh* likewise I do hope you're a quick learner Shirou-san" Hmhmhm, all according to my plan, now if she going to teach me I will try to score a little bit with her, MAAAN I am getting pumped already.

"Looks like everything is all settled, shall we go Chino-chan, Maya-chan and Shirou-kun."

I grabbed my handbag and got ready to walk out of this school. Come to think of it...where is Rize by the way, Didn't this job say you gotta go to the same school as Chino...man I am getting worried maybe she got attacked while coming here or something.

As we just step outside of the school, there was two more girls who were waiting for us.

"Ah, Chino-chan!"

"Ara ara"

Yes one of it was Cocoa who just ran to Chino then jumped up to hug her and the other girl I've never met before.

She was wearing the same uniform as everyone else in this school except for me since I am a male, her hair color is black. And has a big white flower hairpin from the left side of her hair, her eyes are green and she got this unusual aura that I can't really explain.

"Cocoa-san please refer from hugging me like that, you will make both of us fall, and I will get hurt because of you" Yeah to be honest that was dangerous Cocoa.

"Ehehe, I will try to remember"

"Cocoa-chan! Chiya-chan Were you waiting for us!" Huh, so that girl's name is Chiya...hm now just need to learn the middle name.

"Yes, because I wanted to meet the new transfer student, oh he's already with you" Oh, she was waiting because she wanted to meet me, man why not just do it earlier during recess.

"S-Shirou-kun!" Is it really surprising to see me Cocoa, I was just standing beside them earlier when you ran to Chino.

"Yay we got more people to go to the cafe today!"

"Oh, I am just tagging along once we reach xxx street I will have to leave you guys"

"That's too bad" Maya is indeed disappointed.

"S-Shirou-kun sorry umm about that act earlier..." Hm, is she embarrassed of what she did earlier to Chino? Hmmm…! Oh I think she got embarrassed because she acted like a childish to Chino and I saw it, I hope I am right after I say this.

"Stupid, Whatever side you show me it doesn't change the fact I look at you differently, so I don't mind okay"

"O-Oh no it's about this morning" Shit I fucked up.

"But Thank you though, hehe" Well at least she's happy.

Then I suddenly I got two ghastly stares. Why did it increase?

"Now Cocoa-chan, I think you better stay away from boys from now on" Eh?! What did I do wrong.

"I agree Chiya-san" What Chino too?!

This Chiya grabbed Cocoa's hand as she was dragged to start walking.

"Ah, wait for us! Come on Chino, Shirou, Megu!"

We once again continued walking but I don't know what Chiya's problem with me just talking to Cocoa, is she also thinking what Chino is thinking when I was with Cocoa yesterday, like taking her away.

"Ey, Shirou!" Maya seems to want to talk to me all of the sudden

"Hmm? What is it Maya"

"You like sports right?"

Sports...when was the last time I did something that is related to sport…maybe it was in middle school...I don't know I guess it's not my thing

"Hmm I don't know if I do like it or not."

"But you're so well built!"

"Because I exercise and train my body every so often." But I might not anymore starting today because of this job.

"I see, well are you interested on running." Running, I did that a lot as a way to keep my body fit.

"Running yeah"

"Wanna race"

"What"

"Just wanna test myself to you since you're so well built, what do you think we're in the park for."

"...Let me think for a bit"

I can't leave Chino's side, hmm, maybe if we ran to a certain location that I could see her once we reach there.

"Alright straight to the tree over there and back"

"Sounds good to me"

"Are you running with those shoes"

"Yeah I got no choice, you?"

"I got athletic shoes on" Oh, lucky me she might not have trouble running I guess.

"Give me a sec."

"Megumi!" I called out for her

"Oh, what is it Shirou-kun?"

"Would you carry my bag for a while"

"Eh?"

"I accepted Maya's request I can't run while carrying this bag, if it okay for you that is"

"Oh no its totally fine" I gave her my bag

"Thanks"

Alright I'm ready" Running with this uniform would make me sweat a lot, but I got some man perfume in my bag so it's okay.

"In the count of 3"

"Sure"

"1,2,3, GO!"

I sprinted the same as her. We past the group and they're surprised of what we're doing. The one who reached the tree first was me, but it's not over yet we have to run back to the group but the winner has already been decided.

"*Pant…* *Pant…* You're...fast.."

"*Pant…* *Pant…* Same to you too..." She's quite fast, if she does the hell training I did in the past she might suppress me with running speed.

The group stopped walking and waited for us by sitting on the bench.

"Thanks for waiting for us everyone!"

"Are you okay Maya-chan?"

"Yeah! Shirou is very fast, though I need some water kinda thirsty now"

"Just wait till we get to the cafe Maya-san"

"To think Maya-chan lost, she was the captain of the track and field club right Chiya-chan"

"Yes...by the way Maya-chan why did you suddenly want to do that"

"Ehehe, I saw Shirou is well built, so I wanted to test him"

"Oh I forgot to ask" As she looks towards me, what she is gonna say this time.

"Wanna join track and field Shirou!" Oh, an invitation to her club.

"Sorry Maya I would like too but I got a job to take care off" Yeah, and it's not my thing

"Well it was worth a shot" Maya is disappointed once more.

I went to Megumi as she was holding my bag.

"Thanks once again Megumi" She handed me my bag.

"You're welcome Shirou-kun, a friend must help each other, right~"

"Haha, yeah"

I got my perfume and sprayed it on myself, now by that I wouldn't stink later.

After we're ready we continued our walk again.

Later as we're walking we stopped again by three hoodlums who came from the alley who's now trying their luck on the girls.

These hoodlums are wearing hooded jackets, with shades on but they are all wearing different pants though.

"Hey girls wanna hang with us" As I was from the back of the group I couldn't stop them from talking to the girls. I could step in now but I will observe a little to see what the girls can do.

"Cocoa-san these people look scary" As Chino hid behind Cocoa, I wonder what face Chino is making while she's hiding from Cocoa's back. I couldn't see it because her back is facing me but I bet it's very cute and I am kinda jealous of Cocoa because Chino is hiding behind her,

"Y-yeah go Cocoa" Maya did the same

"Cocoa-chan do something" So is Megumi.

Oh what Chiya is doing? Well you guessed it the same thing too.

"E-Eh guys don't hide behind me and let me take care of it all!" Sorry Cocoa, just hold on for a little moment.

"Aww look at all of them, they look scared"

"Come on girls were not that scary, it will be fun once you hang out with us"

"Umumum!" Cocoa began to panic, I guess all the pressure from everyone is making her panic.

One of the hoodlums noticed me standing from the back of them

"Hmm? What is this, are you one of their boyfriend's?" Soon to be!

"Haha, not exactly but I am their friend" Since everyone can't do anything from these guys I guess I am stepping in.

"How about you go on your merry way and let us take care of your friends" Like I will do that you stinking pieces of shit.

As I step in beside Cocoa I told everyone

"Alright you guys, back off for a bit"

"I will take care of this."

"Shirou-kun…"

As they back off the three hoodlums looks at me with an angry expression.

"Oi looks like you want to have a beating brat"

"Huuuh? how old are you guys even, 25? 23? Man go try get girls from your age, you oldfarts"

"You know what instead of beating, maybe killing you would be great"

"Try it you pieces of shits"

They got angry and they separated as one from each side of me. Then the front tried to punch my face.

"Too fucking slow" I dodge that fist and uppercut him, as I got to an offence stance

"Oguf!"

"B-Boss! Tch!"

"What is that all you winnie bitches have"

"AHHH!" Then the left tried to kick me, I duck down grabbed his leg and broke it.

"AGAH! MY LEG!"

Then I felt pressure from the back of my neck and the guy from the right put me into a chokehold from behind.

"BOSS HURRY UP AND KILL THIS FUCKER!"

The so called 'Boss' stood up, with rough breaths, then he took out a knife and brandished it in front of me.

"DIE YOU MOTHERFUKER!" He charged towards me.

"SHIROU-KUN!"

I can hear Cocoa and the others calling for me very worried but I am fully prepare for this type of shit to happen.

So before that guy stood up and charged at me I am already trying to get away from this chokehold by grabbing his arm which is choking me with my right hand and grabbed his nuts with my left hand as I pull it as hard as I can, then as I got loose I pull his arm that is choking me and got away from that chokehold and pushed him towards the person who was charging at me with a knife.

"WHAT?!-"

The guy tried to dodge the person I pushed towards him as he did he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He also let go of his knife as it goes towards me. I pick up the knife and walked toward him as I kick his stomach to prevent him from getting up.

I put my foot on his head as I say

"Don't fucking show your face to me again or to those girls because once you do I will not spare your pathetic life again! hear me!"

"Y-Yes I am very sorry! I won't! I promise!"

"Good." I throw the knife to the ground.

"Now let's go home" Hm? What is this.

"P-Please spare us too!" I guess I scared them.

Right after that fight we continued our walk once again as Cocoa was angry at me for being reckless, swearing, cursing and again receiving two ghastly stares.


	7. Meeting An Old Friend And The Secret

Special Thanks To **ß** ƐAR for helping me with editing

Characters from this FanFic (Except My OC) are not from mine but from the (Is the Order a Rabbit?) Franchise

 _(_ _ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ_ _Re-Edited_ _ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ)_

 _Hope you all enjoy!~_ _( ິ•ᆺ⃘• )ິฅ✧_

"We're finally here"

The Rabbit House. A comfy, cozy looking café with a curved roof and a hanging sign with a rabbit engraved into it that represented the café. As I look up, the upper half of the Rabbit House contained the living quarters for the current residents. The front is shown to have two windows with wooden boards that can be opened and a single oval window at the very top which seems to lead to the attic.

As we entered the café, it's floorboards are made of dark old wood. Most of the booths are also made of wood beside the main island that connects to the bar. There are also a few pieces of art created by the girls, hanging on the sides of the Rabbit House. The Cafe wasn't busy and only a few customers were inside, as we near the entrance we spot Rize.

"Welcome! Oh, it's you guys" So Rize was here along.

"Ah, Dipshit! You arrived!" Why is he here?

"Chris could you not swear in front of my daughter and her friends" Yeah, you should Uncle

"My bad my bad"

Cocoa started poking my back, it looks like she wants to tell me something.

"Shirou-kun who's that person with a foul mouth?"

"He's my Uncle." Yes, laugh at me for having such a foul-mouthed uncle.

"What! I am going to have a word with him" Wait what

"Umm, can someone stop her" Like please I don't want my Uncle to be upset at her.

"Let's stop this Chino-chan before Cocoa-san starts cursing"

"I agree with Chiya-san! It will be horrible" Will it, I think Cocoa cursing would be very funny.

Chino and Chiya grabbed Cocoa from behind and started dragging her

"Eh, Chino-chan, Chiya-chan what are you doing!?"

"We have to work"

"Yes, work!"

"Ehhh ahh Shirou-kun help me!" Sorry Cocoa but I can't stop those two.

As they dragged Cocoa to the employee room, I look at these two just standing beside me.

"So why are you guys still standing here?"

"We're just enjoying the view, anyways let's go Megu!"

"Yes~"

I have to wait out here, since the other three are getting changed, so they can start working.

I walk to where Takahiro and Uncle were seated, and sat next to Takahiro.

"What why not sit with me" Oh, I am still mad at you for not telling me about the school.

"Shut up you fucker"

"Hahaha, still mad alright I am sorry~"

"I apologize Shirou, I should have told you about the school yesterday instead of trusting Chris"

"It's fine Takahiro-san, I almost wanted to quit the job you know, not only that, you even dropped my grade down to sophomore year"

"I apologize again for doing that"

"*Sigh*...So what is it that you guys want to talk about"

Then my Uncle just suddenly became serious.

"We're going to talk about what size Rize's breast are-" Then out of nowhere a combat knife flew straight towards Uncle but barely missed him and hit the wooden table.

"Talk about what?" Oh Shit didn't think Rize was standing beside us

"Rize that was dangerous-"

Takahiro instantly got interrupted by Rize,

"What's more dangerous is you continuing that talk Takahiro-san" She's legit pissed, even I am scared of her now a little.

"S-Sorry Hey Chris please drop that topic and don't joke around like that!" Even Takahiro is scared of her.

"Yeah, let's just go over to the main topic" You're sweating a lot uncle.

As Uncle stopped joking around, me and Takahiro-san scooted over for Rize to sit in. She didn't want to sit on the other side because of my Uncle being a pervert earlier.

"Sorry Shirou-kun you had to see me like that"

"No, It's fine" This is like deja vu

As I look at Rize who's sitting beside me that made me think, she isn't nervous anymore like the first time we met.

"W-What is it Shirou-kun" Hm? Oh did I stare at her too much that she became nervous once again?

"Oh no sorry, I was wondering you're not nervous anymore around me"

"!...Yeah hehe….I guess you really don't remember" Huh what? remember what?

"Oi Shirou, you seriously forgot your childhood friend who trained with you together on that hell training" My childhood friend….?!

"I still do remember Rhein but that was Master's Son not daughter."

"Oh, you got a Childhood friend Shirou?"

"Yeah his name was Rhein it was a 1 year after you left Takahiro-san and Master brought his son to train us both, I was happy and considered him as my friend right away since he's the only one who was the same age as me even though he was kinda weird and feminine but then he suddenly left 1 month after, I told Master about it and he just told me that he had to be with his little sister which was Master's daughter"

"Huh is that so"

"Actually Shirou that fucker lied to you about your childhood friend leaving, your childhood friend left because he and his wife had a fight because his wife wanted to take his so called son and make her a normal girl, not a brute military maniac." What...the...fuck

"You fucking serious"

"If you don't believe me go ask Rize"

There is no fucking way this beautiful girl with a C cup sized breast and purple hair with twin tails is him seriously because if it is….AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Indeed Chris"

"Shirou-kun are you okay?" Can't you see I'm not!

Alright don't panic seriously don't panic uncle might be just telling a lie, yes just a lie, there is no way that Master lied to me, he has gotta have two children he must or else I will definitely beat his ass once I see him again. By proving Master didn't lie to me, I will ask Rize a serious question.

"Rize if you're really Rhein, then you must answer this question"

"There was a day I took him to a closet, what did we do there" Please say you don't know please I AM FUCKING BEGGING YOU BECAUSE THAT SHIT WILL SCAR ME FOR LIFE IF YOU ANSWER CORRECTLY!

"...?!...*Blush*" WHY ARE YOU FUCKING BLUSHING LIKE THAT COME ON! YOU'RE MAKING ME THINK YOU ARE RHEIN!

"You showed me how to...masturbate…" After she said that she put both of her hands on her face as she was covering it from embarrassment

"?!..." I am done. I will die now with embarrassment knowing that I showed my own penis to my childhood friend that is a male but turned out to actually be a girl who was the same age as me and fapped in front of her with a lewd magazine on the ground, that was our secret hideout in the closet

"?!"

"?!"

The two look at me as they were surprised too.

"Dipshit! what the hell you showed her how you fap! That's so bold of you!"

"YOU'RE MAKING THIS WORSE!"

"I didn't know Shirou was such a man already"

"You two stop it"

After everything is calm the fuck down, even I wanted to kill myself now because of embarrassment earlier I look at Rize and just seeing her face makes me remember and regret what I did.

"Fuck so you really are Rhein aren't you...shit…"

"Sorry Shirou-kun I wanted to tell you but father didn't want me too"

"Is that so, don't worry it's not your fault, I will have my revenge someday" I WILL FUCKING RIP HIS DICK OFF ONCE I SEE HIM AGAIN

"Please be gentle to my father"

"Oh I will, I will"

"That expression doesn't tell me you are"

"By the way Rize, what did you do when you left and started living with your mom"

"Oh, I just went to school and be a normal girl...but I felt insecure of not fitting in with the girls in the school...So I was quite lonely to be honest hehe" She made a sad expression, I know how that feels because I never had any friends before I met my friends in middle school.

"Sorry for making you remember those times"

"No it's okay It's just all from the past, but at least now I don't think I will be very lonely anymore, I have so many friends and you being here is actually making me very happy"

"I see I am glad" Her smile is cute but it doesn't beat Cocoa's and Chino's smiles, but seeing it warms my heart. I guess she could be the third.

"Woohoo since you two reunited already you should kiss"

"What?! *Blush*"

"Oh shut up you fucker, don't mind him Rize"

"*Whisper* I would like to..."

"Hm? did you say something Rize?"

"N-Nothing! *Blush*

"Hmm" I swear she said something but it was so silent that I didn't hear it but oh well it might've been nothing.

"Alright let's go back to why we need to talk, you know I have to work today too, same for Rize too."

"Oh, such independence do you want to work so hard now so you could support your wedding with Rize-chan~"

"*Blush*!"

"Uncle seriously I and Rize don't have that kind of relationship, come on stop fooling around!"

"Yes Chris and we have to leave today at night, I also have to come up with a reason on why I am leaving my daughter and my father here." Takahiro's father? Which means Chino's Grandfather, hm so his grandfather is living here too, man I wonder what he looks like.

"Okay, I got it, so Shirou you don't have to be with Takahiro's daughter like always, you could leave it to Rize sometimes"

"Okay but would it really be okay"

"Yeah, that's why I gave a device to Rize earlier, care to show it to him"

"This is the device" The device is like a small flat and shaped like a bunny keychain and it has 5 different color buttons on it with words written down to each of it.

"I will be giving you that device and another device, I will also give Rize one too. Both of those devices are connected to each other" He gave me the same keychain and one with no buttons to it but this one has no bottom I see 5 tiny different colored light bulbs with each different light bulb has a word written down to each of it too.

"You see the written words to it right"

"Yeah the red says help, the green says RHC, the blue says AUA, the yellow says FDL and lastly orange CM."

"I will explain what they are, so as Rize presses a button for example red, the thing will light red on your device and it will vibrate to let you know" Oh it actually did.

"So what is the radius of this?"

"Maximum because this is connect to the satellite" Ohh nice

"Okay, so if I leave Chino with Rize because I have something to do, and Rize gets attacked by an enemy and can't handle them by herself, then she will press the red color to let me know so I could help her and vice versa."

"Correct, and there are other features to it too, for example, you can activate two lights on your device like Help and RHC" So it's like a shortcut, for example, if she presses help and RHC that means she needs help at the cafe.

"Oh, what does RHC and the other mean by the way?"

"RHC is Rabbit House Cafe, AUA is Ama Usa An, FDL is Fluer De Lapin and CM is Call Me" What a device.

"The other two are other Cafes right?"

"Yes Takahiro's daughter and her friends sometimes visit them, but don't worry about the location since you're with Chino they will sometimes visit them and you will be able to know where it is"

"Good to know, CM is pretty explanatory, I have to call her for the location"

"Good guess it actually is, you have to call her to know where she is once you see both red and orange shine in that device call her, then run to help her."

"Alright we're done with the device, now moving on I will give you this Shirou" She handed me a credit card which is hard plastic and kinda heavy what kind of credit card is this.

"That's my other credit card DON"T FUCKING LOSE IT because It hold's 5 million dollars."

"WHAT?! Why are you giving me this! And where did you get this money from?!"

"Because It will help you in the future and It's the money from the mansion I sold"

"Then I don't have to work anymore if I had this much money"

"Sorry Shirou you still do because you're the owner of the Cafe now plus there is no one who can work night shifts"

"WHAAAT?!" That's bullshit

"I will leave you in my care Shirou-kun" Oh please stop that Rize

"How about making your daughter the owner!"

"I can't make her work night shifts, and you already accepted it so deal with it Shirou" Damn you Takahiro-san

"Gahh alright fine"

"Thank you for understanding Shirou"

"*Sigh* Now I have to take responsibility for 4 things just great"

I heard the employee's door open and It seems like they are done changing and ready to work. Rize suddenly stood up and faced me

"Shirou-kun I will help the others now"

"Okay have fun and don't worry I will go change right after this"

"Alright but better finish up because it will be busy."

She went to the counter where everyone was.

"Anything else?"

"I will leave Takahiro with this one"

"Takahiro-san?"

"Shirou I know yesterday, I told you that you will find out why the enemy is after my daughter once I left because I can imagine you torturing them to tell you"

"Hmm, you know me well"

"But I can guess why they are after her and tell you who they are"

"Ahh, you ruined my fun okay was is it"

"Have you heard of a fortune teller" Seriously

"Don't tell me they are after her because she know's how to predict a person's future"

"Yes but she's more special."

"My daughter has an ability called clairvoyance"

I am speechless to think Chino has that.

"Really... you're not joking?"

"I am not."

"That's amazing…is your daughter aware she has this?"

"Yes, but she won't use it since it drains her stamina and makes her feel different to the society" She feels like that because she wanted to be a normal girl like everybody else.

"Still how good is this ability like how many minutes can she see into the future?, is there a limit on using it? Can she also see ghosts or beings?"

"She can only use it once per day and can see at least 1 minute in the future before the event happens and no she can't see ghosts or beings" Damn, it would've been a complete clairvoyance if she can see ghosts or unworldly beings.

Though this ability is not overpowered because there are consequences for doing so but it's still is a very useful ability like imagine this if you want to rob a bank and you wanted to know what happens to you if you do so. You can use a person with this ability and she or he can tell you what will happen. 1 minute is enough to know what will happen, so there is much use of this. She might even become a tool to the enemy.

"Are we the only ones that know this" I must know who are the people that know this secret of her to keep them in check.

"My father, my wife and all of us four" So Chino didn't tell her friends about this ability.

"Is that really the only people that know this secret"

"You can say the enemy and the killer who killed my wife" ?!... if my guess was right with this then the reason why they wanted the killer of Takahiro's wife to be put down is because to stop him from spilling the beans

"I see...hey Takahiro-san how did that killer know about this, you don't have to tell me if it's too much" This is personal but I must know

"Oi dipshit you're going too deep into this-"

"It's fine Chris It's for the safety of my daughter so it's okay"

"Tch…"

"This is what happened when my wife got killed the same way as your father and mother did because she was with your parents when they were running away from the people who wanted to kill them and in the end got shot by the police"

"?!...Don't tell me she was a member too?"

"Yes...she was"

Once more I am speechless

"But my wife kept a secret of her ability to the mafia, and only your parents knew about her ability until one Mafioso found out, and that Mafioso is the killer that I am chasing"

"How did you known all this Takahiro-san"

"I received a letter too from your parents telling me everything that happened" That letter must be really different than mines because it tells him everything, mine is just my father telling me who they really are and what is happening to them already.

"Does that mean you and Master is a member too?"

"Ahh, no I decided to be a butler with your parents because I could spend time with my wife once every time she goes home at the mansion with your parents, also your mother is best friends with my wife and your parents are basically her bodyguards because of her ability and my old friend worked as a butler there because your parents were seeking a person to train their son which is you so that got me thinking and I invited him to work there"

Wow, that's a lot of info about my parents, I would like to tell Takahiro-san if my parents used her as a tool but since Takahiro-san is telling that she was best friends with my mother and my parents basically became a bodyguard for her.

"Ohh..that covers a lot of things then, how my parents became famous and stuff because of her"

Takahiro-san noded

"Thank you for telling me this Takahiro-san" It made me understand more.

"You're welcome."

"Heh to think I would be doing the same thing as my parents were doing from the past"

"Must be fate"

"Indeed"

"Now….can I ask one more thing Takahiro-san"

"What is it"

"You must know who's the enemy were dealing with"

"You're right, but who knows, he might spill the beans to some people"

"Hmmm, It can be a person that the killer sent or some organization….by the way, Takahiro-san is that Mafia my mother and father is still around?"

"No It actually got wiped out 5 years ago by the police since the group was in crisis because your parents and a mafioso aren't around anymore, I saw it on the news."

"That's great, saves us trouble."

I stood up and faced them

"Look's like everything is all settled, I am ready"

"Dipshit look's determined hahaha"

"Shut up, though I am leaving you to deal with that Mafioso who killed my parents and Takahiro's wife, make him suffer till he begs just to kill him"

"Haha, Will Do"

"Don't, Sorry Shirou, I am already thinking of how to torture him"

"Hahaha, we three have a sick mind don't you think!"

"Of course, hahaha"

"I know right, hahaha" We all laughed.


	8. The Rabbit House Cafe

Special Thanks To **ß** ƐAR for helping me with editing

Characters from this FanFic (Except My OC) are not from mine but from the (Is the Order a Rabbit?) Franchise

 _Hope you all enjoy!~_ _(_ _ິ•_ _ᆺ⃘•_ _)_ _ິฅ✧_

After we finished talking, I went inside the employee's room to change. Inside had 2 separate doors left and right and one that lead straight to the left is the changing room and the right is unnamed but when I opened it, it was basically a janitor's room with mops, buckets, etc.

I went inside the changing room and there is about 6 wardrobes and a window in the middle of the room. The wardrobes had names on it, to tell us which locker room belonged to who. I tried to find mines and it was near the door from the left. I opened it and inside had my uniform, Takahiro-san even prepared this for me amazing.

"Woah...this uniform is so cool!" My brisita uniform is broadcloth shirt white colored and I have to button it all up first and wear a 2 strip bow tie after that Is done I have to wear tuxedo vest and also botton it up then I'm all set. I didn't wear my apron but i will just bring it with me and put it somewhere, because I know when you're doing the coffee you need this so it won't stain your uniform.

Since I'm ready I went outside and damn it sure gotten really noise as I look to the counter.

"Rize-chan my little sister's are working so hard!" Sisters?! Where?!

"They sure are Cocoa-chan~"

"Cocoa and Chiya! stop admiring them and work!"

"Ah sorry!" They both went back to work.

"Chino-chan the coffee I brought to table 6 is wrong"

"Megu-san I am sorry that coffee is from table 8"

"Oh It's okay Chino-chan I will bring it there right away then"

"Chino I will bring the Coffee from the table 6 if it's ready"

"Maya-san it's already in the counter just take it, no need to tell me"

"Aye Aye!"

Man they're busy, Rize wasn't kidding around when she said it will be busy. As I look around Takahiro is also helping while my uncle is just drinking coffee near the counter. I went inside the counter where Rize was cooking the coffee beans and Chino is grinding some coffee beans. I didn't disturb Chino since she was busy so I went to Rize because cooking it may take some time so she might have time to talk to me and tell me what to do.

"Oi, Rize!" She turns around and look at me

"S-Shirou-kun I didn't think you would be beside me, what is it?"

"Oh I am just asking, what my job is?"

"...*Blush*" Hm, she's staring at me.

"You look great in that uniform Shirou-kun"

"Hehe, thanks for the complement Rize"

"Oh yeah about your position...you kinda don't have one right now but you could help Maya and Megu also Takahiro-san is taking the orders of the customers" I guess I should just start helping around as much as I could.

"Right!" I got out of the counter and readied myself to take the orders to the customers but first

"Chino what table?"

"Hm that's table 3"

"Right!" I have to ask Chino what table so I won't mistakenly bring this to a random table and embarrass myself.

I walk towards table 3.

"Hello ma'am here is your Blue Mountain coffee"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

I walked back to the counter and continued doing what I am doing.

1 hour passed taking orders from the table, it's finally slowed down because there is only less customer left.

"Phew, good job everyone" You too Rize.

"Waaahh I am beat" What you're already tired Maya maybe that run we had made her use a lot of stamina.

"Same~"

"Maya-san and Megu-san would you like for me to-"

And Cocoa interrupt them.

"Aww my little sister's are tired, don't worry I your big sister will make something refreshing!" Great so the sister she ment were those three.

"Fuu~...I was gonna say that Cocoa-san" Chino is mad indeed.

"Eh~ Chino-chan is mad at me Rize-chan what did I do?!" You don't know?!

"*Sigh* Just make them what you said earlier" Even Rize is just tired and disappointed.

"Will that make Chino-chan better!"

"Yes I guarantee" I felt bad for Rize that she has to deal with this every time she has to work here.

Then Takahiro-san pat my shoulder as I turn to face him.

"Shirou since It's not busy anymore, I will teach you everything in the house" So it's

training time

"I leave you in my care Takahiro-san!"

"Haha alright follow me to the counter."

"You girls go take a break for a while"

"Yes!"

The girls went towards Table 1 which is near the counter and took a break, while Takahiro teaches me everything around the counter. I was a little disappointed I wanted Chino to teach me but since I will become the owner of this house, I will will let it slide.

It took longer than I expected like It took the whole afternoon till evening. Great thing though that I am a quick learner or else this would've taken even longer. But I memorized what's in the menu, learned how to make coffee in two separate ways which is blending and cooking, grinding, and blend the coffee. It's not that hard but it takes time and then we moved onto the bartender stuff which I have to learn how to mix wine and other alcohol stuff to make a better one and man that shit was hard to do, not only that I have to memorize each recipe and how many times to shake it while shaking it's mixing and some minor stuff like don't shake too many times because it will explode literary. After that we went inside the employes room and he taught me how to make bread like crescents and other bread that is in the menu. Then while the bread is baking he taught me how to manage the paper works and just things that has to do with being an owner. After all that I and Takahiro went outside to the employes room and saw everyone is taking care of some customers orders though I don't see Maya and Megumi also Chiya I guess they went home. Hm I think it's almost time to switch but before that.

"Man I am exhausted...so many things to pratice my god..."

"Don't worry on night shifts you might only get about 1 to 20 customers"

"That's great at least" Man I am starting to regret accepting this job really. Oh I have an Idea!

"Takahiro-san since Rize is living here too, can I make her handle the paperwork and paying the water, electricity, and etc!"

"Sure If she wants to" Yess that made my life a little easier.

"Okay you can go back doing what you're doing Takahiro-san"

Takahiro-san decided to call everyone, and let me take care of the rest of the orders their taking care off just to train myself up. As I am making coffee for the orders my uncle who's sitting at the counter stood up and went beside Takahiro-san. And the talk began.

"Chino, Cocoa, Rize, me and Chris will be going to China for a business trip" So that Mafioso is at China hiding.

"?!"

"?!"

"..."

The only one's who were surprise is Chino and Cocoa, since Rize know's.

"I didn't think Takahiro-san would be dating a man" PFFT! SHIT I WANT TO LAUGH SO BAD OF WHAT COCOA SAID

"N-No that's not it"

"Cocoa-san don't say such thing to father!"

"Ah sorry for misunderstanding" She bowed for an apologie

"Pfft…" I can see Rize is holding her laugh

"..." Wow Uncle is just chill.

"Ahem anyways this man over here is my old friend of where I used to work"

"Father's old job…you mean the time when you worked as butler with mother"

"Mhm, that is right Chino" She know's maybe Takahiro or Her mon told her stuff about my family.

"Nice to meet you all I am Chris sorry you heard my swearing earlier this afternoon, It's just my thing"

"No it's fine, though nice to meet you Chris-san I am Chino Kafu daughter of my father"

"I am Cocoa Hoto the big sister of Chino-chan! nice to meet you too sir!" No your not.

"Rize Tedeza is my name nice to meet you too Chris"

"Ehehe you guys are fine ladies say Takahiro can i keep them" I facepalm on that one since his just destroyed his cool and decided to show his pervertness.

"No your not, and plus you're making them think you're a pervert Chris"

"Nyahaha do I really? Hahahah" Yes you are.

"Father you have an odd friend"

"His wired, you will not take Chino-chan away though!" As she hug Chino like protect her from my uncle

"I feel like throwing something at you again Chris" Well that smile is terrifying

"!?...Umm Takahiro you take care of the talking now" Yeah please.

"Alright umm we don't know when are we going to get back, but will be back once it's over"

"Is it really Important father that you have to leave"

As Takahiro bend down a little to give Chino a pat in the head and said

"Yes very much" Takahiro smiles.

Chino frowned a little, she might have a little hint why her father is doing this, because of her ability.

"Takahiro-san I have a question!"

"Yes go ahead Cocoa"

"Then who will be the owner from now on"

"Oh I was going over to that, to answer your question Cocoa the owner will be Shirou"

"Shirou-kun?!"

"?! Why him father!"

"You're not old enough Chino nor I wanted to make you work so much because being an owner means a lot" Trust me Chino being an owner is a very shitty job I don't think you wouldn't like it.

"But...why give him, you don't even know him and just hired him yesterday as full time Barista, you could have gave it to Rize-san" Hmm I didn't notice that furball is up on Chino's head, though it's giving some angry expression towards Takahiro, how the hell does that furball do it despite it's a rabbit.

"Actually I do know him very well Chino"

"What do you mean father?"

"He's the son of the wealthy family I work with as a butler"

"Shirou-kun is from a wealthy family?! Did he buy this cafe from you Takahiro-san" Cocoa you already see me working right? Don't make me think you're an airhead.

"No Cocoa he didn't "

"He's the son…" Chino looks upset for some reason

"Father I saw you talk a lot with him earlier, and yesterday did you guys talk about mother?" Eh how did she know a little of that talk.

"...Yes you do remember your mother was killed in Italy" What Takahiro told her what happened to her mother.

"Takahiro why did you tell her that Yeah I also want to know.

"...Because we buried her body here how could I keep a secret like that" Oh shit he's mad.

"*Sigh*...well whatever" Looks like uncle gave up

Rize suddenly grabbed Cocoa's hand and made a sign that they should stay away from this conversation now, and they did and they went to the counter helping me take the coffee order to the customers.

"Father can I ask, I know you told me about what happened to mother but why did mother die because of them" Where is she going with this

"Chino she didn't die because of Shirou's parent you know that right, they were protecting your mother" Just how far did Takahiro tell Chino about this, I hope he didn't tell her they were in Mafia.

"But still if mother and you didn't work for them, mother could've been alive, safe and well!"

Chino started to cry...I went out of the counter since there is no more customers inside I flip the sign on the door to close but still this is the first time I saw Chino cry like that. I don't want to see her like that really, It seriously pains my heart.

Then all Takahiro can do is hug Chino until she stopped crying.

"..." I can see uncle is clenching his fist. He's mad too.

Just everyone in this cafe is just sad because of Chino...man I can't bear to see her cry like that really. After she calmed down the conversation continued.

"I am sorry Chino"

"No it's a immature of me to cry like that father"

"..."

"Chino...um...I will be getting ready is there anything that you would like to say before I go?"

"You're leaving today at night…"

"Yes...sorry it was too sudden"

"No it's okay...just be careful okay…" How Chino said that with a faint smile, it just pains me again shit...if I can seriously tag along with their hunt I would torture that piece of shit who killed my parents and her mother.

"...Chris help me pack my things"

"Sure…."

As Takahiro went upstairs, Cocoa and Rize went to Chino to cheer her up as for me….I don't think I could go to her right now, because she is blaming me for the death of her mother, I bet she hated me again. Since we have to start to switch they went to the employes door and to the changing room to change as I make a cup of coffee which is Blue Mountain and carry it to a table that is near the window and sat there then looked outside.

"*Sigh*..." I take a sip of the coffee…

"Its delicious…."

Later the girls finished changing as they came out of the employes door and waited until Takahiro came down. Once he did everyone said their goodbyes, then Takahiro and Uncle went to the table of where I am sitting.

"Once again I will leave my daughter and my cafe in your care Shirou"

"Yeah...take care alright, and don't die because we both know seeing her cry like that pains our heart"

"Hm...You sure love my daughter a lot now I am more ease on leaving her to you"

"If you guys did become a couple make sure to give her the climax haha"

"Oh shut up!" I don't even know if I could even win her heart.

"Alright Shirou take care"

"Don't be a stupid asshole okay dipshit and don't die"

"Haha of course who do you think I am"

As they say their goodbyes to me, they left.

"...Alright" I stood up and went to the counter of where everybody is

"Rize stay here, and Cocoa and Chino you could go up and take a rest"

"Alright Chino-chan let's go you don't have to feel sad!"

"Cocoa-san I am not, could you please not hug me anymore"

"No I will keep hugging you till you're better"

"..." I saw her smile a little there

"Alright let's just go up stairs already."

"Waaaa hmpm! Success!" Haha the way Cocoa do things are really funny I envy her right now since she can make Chino happy after all that. After they went up stairs only me and Rize is left.

"Rize I would like to make you the vice-owner of the cafe"

"Ehehe I know you would need my help on something" Of course I do did you see what Takahiro-san taught me earlier!

"Just a quick question can you handle the Cafe by yourself Rize?"

"I can if it's not that busy why?"

"I Just wanted to know because one of us has to be with Chino and One has to take care the Cafe"

"Ahh but what if one of us isn't enough to handle the enemy"

"Then we forcefully close the cafe"

"Shirou-kun that would ruin our reputation you know and our business too"

"Hmm I guess we got not choice but to hire some people to work"

"Seems so"

"Is there people you know that can work part time?"

"Hmm...there was this one lady but I don't know if she's gonna accept because she's a novelist"

"Just try asking her"

"Okay"

"I got two people in mind though"

"That's nice who could they be?"

"They are my two friends, in fact I will call them right now"

"You got friends Shirou-kun?"

"What, I'm not that much of a loner"

"No I was just surprised hehe" Sorry Rize I know it's quite awkward right now since I am all serious but I wanted to deal with this early before the enemy makes their move.

I grabbed my phone from my right pocket and start calling those two. Once I told them where I am they suddenly ended the call on me. I guess they missed me that much. I put my phone back into my right pocket and faced Rize

"They're coming"

"Should we get ready for the bar Shirou-kun?"

"Sure"

Sometime later one person barged into the cafe

"IT IS I FRANCIS HAS ARRIVED!"

"Could you shut it Francis" As she entered

"Hm Oh Shirou how've you been! Oh I mean WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY FUCKING TRANSFER SCHOOLS!-Ouff!? Ma mah dick!" Shit seeing her kick Francis's dick is just painful as always

After she did that, Francis falls to the ground as he suffers in pain of his dick being kicked earlier.

"Shirou so this is where you where"

"Yes…"

"Now could you explain why you transferred schools" That glare she is quite mad.

"Y-Yaaa I wanted to know that too" Oh he stood up and actually went to the counter.

"...Your friends are quite unique"

"Tell me about it"

"By the way Rize this boy who just arrived to the counter is Francis Almond, we have been friends since middle school"

"You can call him Princess Almond if you like"

"Hey you fucking shit why did you tell her-" She pushed him and off he goes again on the ground.

"Shut it"

"And this girl over here with a sadistic personality, is named Erica Jones"

"Francis is like her guinea pig on inflicting pain, whenever she feels annoyed or angry he inflicts pain on Francis"

"H-How horrible"

"But the thing is Francis likes it"

"I take it back"

"So a Sadistic and a Masochist, what a perfect couple, don't you think Rize?"

"Huh, you're kinda right Shirou-kun"

And they both say

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!"

"Hahahaha ahh man you guys are funny"

After all that introduction and joking around we went to the main topic.


	9. A Talk Between Friends

Special Thanks To **ß** ƐAR for helping me with editing

Characters from this FanFic (Except My OC) are not from mine but from the (Is the Order a Rabbit?) Franchise

 _Hope you all enjoy!~_

"*Sigh* Didn't think you would be in this type of situation Shirou" As Francis sips on his tea.

"So we just have to work part-time here?" Erika said as she put down her cup of coffee.

After they all stopped joking and fooling around, I finally got the chance to tell them why I told them to come here. While we were taking downstairs, Rize was upstairs since she isn't assigned to work night shifts but I gave her the task of taking care of the house bills and everything that has to deal with the house. If she needs help I told her she can just call me and I will help her with it... As for me I do the full-time barista and managing them both.

"Yeah sorry for making you guys into this, I just need help because sometimes I have to leave the Cafe doing some business outside of the cafe."

"It's alright, as long we can help right Francis"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks, guys, you're the best" They sign the papers.

"But I'm not working for free, you know" Shit dammit Erica you're going to take advantage of this aren't you

"Ahh, and what could that be?" Don't ask for something ridiculous, please.

"Buy me a whip *Smile*" Shit that sadistic smile is fucking horrifying

"?! NO DON"T-"

Just as Francis was about to say something, Erica grabbed the side of Francis' stomach and pinched it so hard.

"AW AW YAAAAASSSSSSS! MORE! WAIT NO!" Bruh you just showed your masochist side there for a second.

"This my friend over here wanted it right?"

"Imagine me wiping you, would it be great!" Man stop with that smile Erica you're going to scare some customers even me.

"S-Shirou I want to change man! HELP ME HERE!" Sorry, bro, It's all on you.

To tell you a little about these two Francis was a masochist person before but since he's already 18 he wanted a girlfriend so badly before he becomes a wizard which is not true. So he's trying his best to change but my friend over here Erica doesn't like him doing so, she wants him to be her guinea pig till they finish high school. But the truth is Erica likes Francis and she hates Francis trying to change because one day he will leave and go out with a girl he likes also Francis is a dense kind of guy he only sees Erica as a sadistic person, not as a girl who likes him. How did I know? Man I have been with these two for 5 years and I somehow figured it out when Erica started to act weird 2 years ago whatever Francis is around, that's why some of my days on that repeating cycle weren't that bad.

"Oh, Shirou is there a bathroom here?" Bathroom? Hmm

"It should be the door over there." I pointed.

"Thank you" As Erica went to the bathroom and closed the door, Francis just lean forward, like he's gonna tell me something

"Man Shirou you have to help me, she has been so sadistic for the past weeks because I just started dating some girl" You just answered your own question on why she's so like that.

"Bruh you really have to observe your surroundings more you know that Francis" Like get a fucking clue that she likes you.

"Observe? I don't know what you meant by that man, tell me in simplest way" Come on seriously you're that dense.

"Or else I will not work here as a part-timer!" You fucker, taking the job as your advantage.

"*Sigh* Alright I will tell you, try to be nice to Erica"

"That's fucking impossible man! How can I be nice to a devil like her!" True she does look like a devil when she smiles like a sadistic.

"Trust me, you will see something great and also treat her as a girl, not a sadistic person" By this you can finally get a clue.

"Will this stop her inflicting pain on me?" Oh that's surprising

"What I thought you like Erica inflicting pain on you"

"I am trying to change alright!" Yeah right.

"Anyway will it?"

"Yeah I think it will be lessened"

"Lessen is fine, thanks, Shirou!" I feel sorry for you man.

"So by the way why did you transfer schools?" Hm, since he kept asking me since this morning I will just tell him.

"I can't tell you the reason why but It's because I accepted a Job"

"Shit really, like do you really have to change schools because of that job" At least he understands.

"Yeah It's such a ridiculous job that only a few people in this world will rarely be accepted." It's that the requirements is you must be a well-trained person and younger too.

"Man...earlier you told us you became the owner of this cafe that you need our help but now this too, God you're such a responsible man Shirou!" Indeed I am.

"Hm….maaan I should do my best to and find a girl to love" There is one who already likes you and she's right next to you.

"Good luck with that" I can't give him more hints like he needs to find this by himself.

"Oi do you have a girl you like already?" I do.

"Yes"

Then he stood up with a surprised looked.

"What seriously man I am happy for you, I thought you will be just a person who will be single forever because since we became friends there was no girl in school that you even liked ever not even the popular" Oi that is true but you don't have to say that to my face.

"So did you make a move already?"

"Well I became her friend, that's a start. Right?"

"Nice keep it up man"

"But right now she hates me…"

"Huh already? Man you are so bad at this" I should be saying that to you, who has been dumped by girls a lot.

"Let me tell you something I learned from the past years of being dumped by lot's of girls" Oh, he know's well please do I hope It's not something useless.

Then Erica finished her bathroom break as we look at her come towards the counter and sit there drinking her coffee

"..."

"..."

"Why'd you guys suddenly stop talking, keep talking" No It's just that you're too relaxed that for some reason you make us think you have been hearing our conversation in the bathroom which is just impossible.

"R-Right, about that here is the advice"

"Go in" What?

"Like for example the girl you like is sad go in and cheer her up, but It's risky because if you say the wrong words she will hate you more" Well, of course, smart ass.

"Man I know that already" Which is why I didn't decide to cheer her up earlier when she and her father were talking.

"What really, man how can you know something like this, that you didn't even get dump by a lot of girls " Because I am smarter than you in terms of relationship bitch!

"What is the problem anyway why is she mad at you for?" Oh Erica joins in maybe she might give me some ideas.

"It's just that she's blaming me for something, I don't know the reason is"

"Then I would go what Francis said" Eh

"Going In isn't a bad thing to do, even you know the consequence, and plus your rate for success on this one is 80% because I know Shirou can say the right words from his mouth."

"Erica….hmm you're right"

"Next time I will go in no matter what even if the consequence are very bad"

"*Smile* Good" That bright smile is just rare from a sadistic person.

"You can do It!" Thanks, man.

After Erica finishes her coffee she stood up.

"It's already 7pm, we have to go home"

"By the way Shirou when are we going to start working" I didn't finish with the papers yet so.

"I will just call you when"

"Alright Francis let's go"

"Right!"

"Okay bye guys!"

"Cya, Shirou!"

"Will visit every day at 6 okay!"

"Yeah thanks!" And they left.

Man I will miss those guys. Now there aren't any customers yet, so It's true Takahiro said that there aren't a lot of people at night.

"I guess memorizing the recipe and the wine would be fine" Since I have not mastered it yet.

Then that rabbit on Chino's head went down from the stairs as it tries to climb up to the counter.

"Hm...you're that furball from Chino's head" I pick it up and put him on the counter.

I pat it

"How cute~Ehehe"

For some reason, this rabbit doesn't give me any ghastly stares like yesterday when the first time I came to this cafe.

"Well I will just leave you there, I will be memorizing this."

I began to memorize the wine's and the other alcoholic bottles and the recipes, the bunny just relaxes on the counter minding its own business.

About an 1 hour past, there were a couple of customers left and good thing their orders weren't those hard things to make, there are even surprise about me working because I look young. I even lied about my age to them because just for safety measure.

I have been serving them wine as they pay up, there is even a person telling me about his life problems as he was drunk, of course, I tried to answered and tell him my advice. When It's 11 pm It's time to close the bar.

"Okay time to close down"

Inside in the Cafe who turns out to be Bar is just total silence. I went to the door and flip open to close and lock the doors. Then I went to the employee's door, then to the storage room, I will just gonna call it like that since every stuff for cleaning and for storage and tools are there. I get a mop and a bucket of water and mopped the whole floor in the cafe. I also clean the tables that the customer used and the counter. I cover the window with the window curtain. Pretty much do what Takahiro told me to do when it's closing time already. After all that I went to the changing room and changed my clothes back to my uniform and when I was outside I picked up the rabbit that is sleeping on the counter already and turned off the lights and went upstairs.

When I am upstairs I look around the area. To where I am standing the left side is a dining room, a small kitchen, and from the right side has about 6 doors left and right might be the bedrooms, and far middle of that bedroom is a bathroom. I can see a rectangle shape in the ceiling that might be where the attic is.

"Hm, didn't think they would cook for me" I went to the dining table only to see the food they cook and covered with a plastic wrap. There is also a small paper saying

"I hope you enjoy my Omelet Shiro-san" My God It's from Chino, damn she's just too nice to even cook food to a person she kinda hates right now. I smiled and ripped the plastic wrap open, and ate it up. After that I went to my room and inside isn't really big of a room, there is a simple bed and a study table. I went to my luggage and I get my toothbrush everything that I need for my daily needs then I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"Hm...this room is open" I look at the sign on the door and it read 'Chino', must be her room. I take a quick peak and she was sleeping soundly as that bunny is with her too sleeping in her bed. The face she makes when sleeping is very cute though...but...

"Mother….Father...please...don't leave me…" She is talking in her sleep and I can see tears slowly roll down her face she might be having a nightmare

"..." I...I really want to go in and do something but how I don't know what I should do in this kind of situation, I might even make it worse if I do so.

"..." No, remember what my friends said, go in and take that risk!

I went in and stopped beside her bed, the bunny woke up and saw me as he starts to stare at me with an angry expression. I made a sign like shhh to tell the rabbit to not wake her up, as the rabbit did saw this he calm down. I crouch down near her sleeping face and said

"It will be okay, I won't go away just sleep well Chino" I tried my best to mimic Takahiro's voice.

"*Smile*...Yes…" She made a smile, I guess she doesn't have any nightmares anymore and I am happy because I saw another one of her smiles.

I stood up as she was sleeping soundly again and I pet the rabbit's head as thanks for letting me do that and I gently got out of the room and closed the door.

"*Yawn*...now time to head to bed." I'm sleepy as shit, and tired. I wonder if Rize finish with the paperwork, I look to where her room is and the light is closed I guess she's sleeping already too. Maybe I will just tell her tomorrow morning.

I went to my room and I can see my luggage is not unpacked yet, man I will just do that another time. I changed into my pajamas and I hang my uniform because I can still use it for tomorrow and head to bed.

Mourning came.

"Oi Shirou-kun wake up!"

"Give me 5 minutes...zzz" Man sorry but I want to sleep more.

"Mouu~ I will let Rize-chan wake you up then"...That must be Cocoa.

I heard the door close I guess she left, now time to go back to sleep.

Then a couple of minutes all of a sudden

"MOURNING!"

"GUF?!" Someone literally jumped on my stomach since I am sleeping facing up the ceiling, that is painful as shit!

"You awake!" Of course, I am like anyone will be awake if some literally jumped on their stomach.

"Damnit Rize, you still do this shit"

"Why did it made you remember how I used wake you up when we were kids"

"Of course, you always do this carp in the morning, but damn could you not wake me up like that, because seriously I'll die if you keep that up" Literally imagine every morning a girl jumps to your stomach foot first like do you feel my pain here.

"Haha sorry sorry, well next time, wake up before I do so"

"*Sigh* Yeah" Rize stood up and Ah I forgot to ask

"Hey Rize are the paper works done?"

"Yes is something the matter?"

"No just making sure, also you get does two paper on my study table over there"

"Oh are they from those two"

"Yes"

"Okay I will take care of it"

"Thanks" As Rize took the two papers she left the room.

Alright since that's done, I stood up and got my towel because of course, I have to get ready for school. When I went out of my room I look at the kitchen Chino is making food for us already while Rize went back to her room. I'm surprised to see Chino cooking for us, I guess I am gonna leave her to take care of the food in the house. As I went to the bathroom I took a shower. After that, I went out and walked back to my room. Cocoa and Rize and Chino saw me half naked then they all blushed, I know why they would blush because I am half-naked so I went inside my room and changed. Then after that, I went to eat breakfast with them.

"Oh those look appetizing!" The breakfast is blueberry pancake and sausage with tomato juice

"Right Chino-chan is the best on making this tasty breakfast!" You're right on about that Cocoa.

"Enough talking keep eating your food, you know you only got 30 mins" Seriously

"Wa! you're right Rize-chan!"

"Chino-chan come, sit here with us and eat hurry hurry!"

"I am Cocoa-san"

"I should hurry up and finish up mines" I take a bit, HOLY SHIT THIS THING IS GOOD!.

Man It only took about 5 minutes and I am done. Chino's breakfast is very delicious. Wait there is one more I have been wondering till yesterday.

"Rize do you have school?"

"Me? Ehehe since I skipped a grade I already finished school Shirou-kun"

"I see...you're lucky" You lucky son of a bitch.

"That explains a lot of why you didn't show up yesterday, it made me very worried you know"

"W-Worried?! *Blush* *Whispered* Shirou-kun is worried about me hehe" Again I know she's saying something but I just can't hear it because she speaks so softly.

"Did you say something?"

"N-No It's nothing sorry" Oh well I am just gonna ignore whatever she said earlier

"Chino-chan!, Shirou-kun I am done!"

"Same.."

"Alright let's go before we're late to school."

We say our goodbyes to Rize and went to school. So Rize takes care of the Cafe in the morning. Later we arrive at school and were not late, yay. When the class started the teacher suddenly called Chino's name

"Chino-san could I entrust Shirou-kun to you as the class committee representative, sorry I should have done this yesterday but he was late. You could refuse if you like" Wait wait this is just too great yesterday you pick the seat next to Chino now you want to let Chino as my class committee representative man this teacher is a favorite now.

Chino accepted

"Please treat me well" YESS this is great I thank you, teacher, by this I can score with her a little as she shows me around the school.

I followed Chino as she showed me the important location in the school and explained it to me on what they are. So here is what I learned. Cafeteria is on the first floor, you must bring real money to buy the food there, there is also a special day where a bread stand will be in the cafeteria that sells about 1 dollar quality bread that is very expensive when you buy them outside but here is just 1 dollar so girls do race sometime in the cafeteria to get there and get the bread before it's sold out. It kinda sucks if you're in the fourth floor because you won't have enough time to get there before it's sold out. There is a Gym outside, and track field just beside it. It's off limits during lunch and recess you can only go there if you're in a sports club or P.E class. She started to explain what the floors are but I already told her that I know I already. Then we stop for a moment sit on a bench outside.

"..." Okay now I guess It's time to think how I can score with her. I look at Chino as she stares to the building which is her school...I guess she is in deep thought. Then she suddenly looks at me as we came in eye contact. We both look away.

"...*Blush*" Fuck why am I blushing.

"Shirou-san about yesterday...I am sorry" Eh…is this about her blaming me

"N-No It's okay I am not mad or anything, in fact I should be the one saying sorry to you because my parents didn't do well on protecting your mother"

"But I blamed you and you might have hated me-"

I interrupted her by putting my hand gently on her head as I gently pat her

"?!"

"Hear me out Chino" I stopped patting her head

"You know yesterday, I did think you hated me again because you blamed me, but despite from all that you left some food for me to eat yesterday and I quite enjoyed it and you weren't angry at all this morning. You even made me a delicious pancake and now you're apologizing too heh that's just overkill"

"So It's okay, you don't have to feel bad for blaming me or so because I will always forgive you, Chino"

"...Fuu~.." Hehe that's some cute angry face. I stood up

"Still not convince?"

She nodded

"Man you're such compassionate person Chino... hmmm alright if you really want me to forgive you then just guide me back to the classroom" I wanted to pat her again because earlier it was just to interrupt her though it was the happiest thing I did though patting a girl's head is very dangerous especially when you guys aren't close yet.

"*Smile* Okay!" The third time I have seen that smile but It's brighter than before hehe it just made me want to protect you even more.


	10. The First Attack And My Confession

Special Thanks To **ß** ƐAR for helping me with editing

Characters from this FanFic (Except My OC) are not from mine but from the (Is the Order a Rabbit?) Franchise

 _Hope you all enjoy!~_

2 Days later it's Saturday morning, to be honest, there wasn't really a problem at all for some time like the enemy didn't attack us yet, like are they really gonna show up or not. It has been two days since Takahiro left and he said they will start to move once he's gone. Maybe they will just forget who knows. Also, I have gotten a little close to Chino, she has started asking me for help and always leave food for me at night to eat and I can sometimes pat her now haha that's an improvement though she still gives me those stares whenever I get too friendly with Cocoa. The cafe and the bar is doing quite great but I do really have to practice how to make latte art, where you draw picture on the coffee with milk, It's a new thing that Rize showed me yesterday even she was quite nervous teaching it to me but whenever I compliment her latte art because damn they're good, she becomes happy. Cocoa still acts like a big sister to Chino and she's quite happy when she's talking to me as I just listen to her. My two friends are visiting me every day at 6 pm talking and joking around just how we always do as friends. Though they will work today afternoon.

"*Yawn*..." Right now I am at the counter with Rize just cleaning the coffee cups as some customers go in and get's welcomed by Chino or Cocoa.

"Still sleepy?"

"Yeah...I stayed up a little to count the money since you didn't do it"

"Sorry I fell asleep that's why"

"Nah it's okay I have been forcing you to deal with the paperwork and stuff for the house so no need to apologize though that doesn't mean you leave everything to me okay"

"Hehe yes yes"

"Shirou-san, Rize-san this is the order for table 6" Chino gave us the order paper and we followed it

"Alright 1 Instant Coffee coming right up"

"I will get the bread Shirou-kun"

"Thanks, Rize"

As we're doing the order Cocoa and Chino were just amazingly staring at us. Once Rize got the bread from the kitchen inside the employee's room Cocoa said

"Didn't think they would work so well together, like Shirou-kun and Rize-chan, they look like a married couple right, Chino-chan"

"HmHm" She nodded as she agrees.

"Guys It's not like that-!?" Rize just let go of the beard as I saw it, I stop what I'm doing and I instantly move to grab the falling bread Rize that she let go of

"!? S-Sorry what Cocoa said earlier just surprised me that I let it go"

"Man be careful, you don't want to go back inside again just to grab another one right"

"And Cocoa stop saying that we're a married couple or anything that would make Rize surprised"

"Ahhh Shirou-kun is mad let's run away Chino-chan!"

Man Cocoa is acting like a kid and Chino is just following her. I sigh as to think of that.

In the other hand, whenever someone brought up something like what Cocoa said Rize always tend to be surprised and even blushes. Ahh, I don't get her.

"Oi Cocoa bring this to table 6"

"Yes!"

As she brings the order to the table I look towards Rize.

"Man it's the fifth time that this happen since yesterday, isn't it Rize"

"Y-Yeah"

"Like do people really see us like that, I know we're close and can communicate without saying anything and work well but we're just childhood friends, can people stop misunderstanding us too much"

"W-We can be more than that Shirou-kun *Blush*" Wait….what...did my ear deceive me...no I heard it loud and clear from her mouth It's not a silent or a whisper she actually said that. Like are you telling me we should go even further than childhood friends? There is two more way to further your relationship one is best friend or….girlfriend.

When I said the last word I immediately blushed, there is no way but who know's maybe she wanted to be treated as a best friend? Wait aren't we best friends already since she was my first friend since the beginning...AHHHHHH think maybe if I ask her...

"Um….never mind" No if I ask her that she likes me she might get angry and our friendship would be ruined plus that is just one proof I can't go right into the conclusion that she likes me right away.

"Hmm?"

Then two familiar people came from the door.

"What up people!"

"We came early"

It's my two friends. Cocoa went in front of them and yes she welcomed them.

"Welcome To Rabbit House Cafe, Ma'am and Sir"

"!?*Blush* Lady what is your name" Dude Francis I shouldn't do that while Erica is beside you.

"..."Shit she's angry

"I am Cocoa Hoto sir" She gave the smile that I never get tired with, how will Francis react to this

"?! *Blush* Would you mind going out a date with me-Augh AW AW AWA!" Woah he loves it and there it is Erica's famous pinch. One more thing Chino's ghastly stare just suddenly increase man I can feel it even though she's so far from me.

"Cocoa was it? Please don't hang with this person ever because he's my pet"

"Eh um alright! Sorry for bothering you, ma'am!"

"Come on you, you little shit!"

"AWW AW S-STOP IT DAMMIT I CAN"T HOLD IT!" Don't you fucking dare orgasim here Francis or I will beat you senseless like the first day we became friends!

"Erica please stop pinching him" Really before the orgasim.

"...*Sigh* Alright"

"Thank you"

They went to the counter and sat down.

"Man why are you so cruel to me so suddenly!"

"Because you started it first"

"What I didn't start anything at all?!" Man, you're so dense.

"Rize I can take care of the counter from here, you can start teaching them"

"Okay, alright Erica, Francis follow me" They all went inside the employee's door.

"Now then time to go back to cleaning coffee cups and taking orders."

Then Cocoa and Chino sat near the counter as they were taking a mini break. They both look at me.

"What tired already? No more orders from the customers"

"No more customers are coming to Shirou-san"

"And no more orders too! By the way, Shiro-kun just wondering do you know those people."

"I do Cocoa they are my friends"

"Shirou-san you have friends?"

"Chino that's cruel you know"

"Hahaha, Shiro-kun no need to take it seriously Chino-chan is just joking around" Like I would know from her emotionless straight face.

"Oh, Shirou-kun I almost forgot" Forgot what?

"Is it okay if I clock out this afternoon?" Hm going somewhere?

"Why?"

"Chiya-chan invited me for a group study today at her house." Oh, that's not a problem.

"Sure"

"Really Yay! Thank you Shirou-kun!" Well, she sure is happy.

"Shirou-san I would also like to clock out too and tag along with Cocoa-san" Now that's a problem.

"No sorry Chino but you have to stay, It's always busy at that time"

"Fuu~..." Still cute as ever, makes me want to pat you again Chino~

"Awww you don't want your big sister leaving you behind~!"

"N-No that's not it stupid"

"Awww let me give you a cuddle!~~"

"Cocoa-san s-stop it!"

"Cuddle cuddle~~"

"..." Man, these two are really close to each other, like sisters for example.

Later Rize came out of the Employee's room and my two friends are wearing the same uniform as me also I noticed this uniform can be worn both by males and females since Erica is wearing it.

"This makes me look like a guy don't you think?"

"No, It's because you're just flat-chested-ouff! Ma dick" Damn painful as always

As he falls to the ground Erica put her foot on Francis's butt and pushes it down forcefully and said

"Try saying that again Francis and I will do a hundred folds of kicking your dick till your balls crack" Erica that is just overkill.

"NO, I PROMISE I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN!"

"Hmmm."

Rize is just surprised of what is happen.

"A-Anyway you two come over to the counter and I will teach you how to make coffee in two separate ways."

"Come on stand up"

"Augh...Shit It still hurts"

As Rize was teaching Erica how to make Coffee in two different ways, Francis whispered to me since he's inside the counter and we're just beside each other.

"*Whisper* Shirou bruh is this what you meant to be nice to her? It wasn't even lessened at all!"

"*Whisper* You don't call a girl flat chested you moron!"

"*Whisper* What but It's true?" I facepalm.

"*Whisper* Even if it is, think of their feelings my god"

*Whisper* Like what If I say your dick is small how would you feel?"

"*Whisper* Mad of course"

"*Whisper* Then that's the same thing for girls!"

"*Whisper* Oh, alright I understand you now"

Man, I guess Rize isn't the one that has to deal with friends that are dense. We continued talking but different topic now

"*Whisper*, By the way, the girls in this cafe are very beautiful, mind if you introduce them to me?" Man, you're so thirsty aren't you

"*Whisper* I rather not"

"*Whisper* Eh? Why not come on we're friends alright"

"*Whisper* Nope not happening"

"*Whisper* Man so stingy….you know what I am just gonna do it by myself"

"*Whisper* Well good luck with that" You won't have any chance though because Erica is here with you.

Then Rize finishes teaching Erica how to make coffee , It's his turn now.

"Francis come It's your turn"

"Ah?! Coming Rize-chan~"

Now It's Erica beside me and she decided to talk to me right away.

"Shirou"

"Yes, Erica?"

"Can I punch him right now?" Oh she's pissed again

I look over to Francis

"Rize-chan~ do you have a boyfriend" Why would you start a conversation like that, you asshole!

"B-Boyfriend?! U-um n-no!" Now she's in that state again.

"Haha, that's great, mind if you become mine~" Bruh…

"*Blush* Ehh?!"

I look back to Erica. I can see some black aura coming out of her she's legit pissed right now. Though I appreciated it that she doesn't want to cause a ruckus because inside the counter there are a lot of fragile things, so yes if she just lunge out to Francis there will be something that is going break.

"Erica just hold it till you're outside or after work"

"I will try…".

"Thanks don't worry, Rize won't accept that proposal, guarantee" Like really you don't even know each other yet, why to go straight to proposal that's just stupid.

"I know"

I look over to those two again and see what's happening.

"What why not?!"

"I have someone in mind and plus we barely know each other" See haha he got rejected.

"Mmm….Okay" Man stop acting gloomy, will you

I look back to Erica and said

"See"

"I will still punish him later for doing that in front of me"

"Ehehe well, you do you"

After all that training, they began to work.

"Could you hurry up Erica"

"How about you shut up, making coffee that isn't instant is hard!" No, It's easy It just takes time no need to rush.

"Jez Oh Rize-Chan~ is your order done?" Man you sure don't give up huh even that gloomy state of yours is gone already

"Yes Table 2" She handed it to me

"Alright time to bring it there!"

"Rize, is this right?"

"Yes you're doing good no need to rush though It takes time doing this"

"Oh I see"

I guess there isn't any problems at all.

Later afternoon hits and I have to clock out Cocoa since she's going over to her friend's house.

"Bye bye~ I will be back after the study!"

"Yes take care Cocoa"

"Be sure to come back Cocoa-san"

"Don't worry Chino-chan big sister will be back sooner than later!"

And She left. Since I am standing beside Chino I gently pat her head as she looks at me

"If It's not going to be busy then I will clock you out, Chino"

"Really Shirou-san!" Oh she looks happy

"Yes" As long you're happy though even I don't know what drives you to go where Cocoa is and me or Rize will have to follow you from the distance view to see If there is any enemy or so.

After that, we went back to work and surprisingly It wasn't busy. So Chino looks excited while she was taking care of the customers. I am in the counter with Rize and my two friends are taking orders from the customers so this is the perfect chance to tell Rize.

"Rize since Chino is at the furthest table from the counter I am going to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Clock out the same time as Chino is and just make a reason why you're tagging along with Chino"

"Eh Chino is going somewhere?"

"Yes she's going to where Cocoa is"

"I see okay I got it."

Then Chino went to the counter and straight away told me

"Shirou-san It's not busy can I go?"

"Sure Oh Rize is coming along with you too"

"Why?"

"Rize what was it again you wanted to tag along with Chino?"

"Umm, I just want to see how Sharo is doing!" That's someone's name I don't know about.

"But I thought you were trying to avoid Sharo-san because she confessed her feelings to you" Wait for what, I don't know there was someone who confessed to Rize.

"I-I know I just wanted to see her since It has been a year, we haven't seen each other"

"Oh is it because you wanted to give Sharo your answer!" Wait Rize you didn't give your answer to this person who confessed to you for a 1 year how cowardly of you!

I patted her back

"You can do it Rize" Yeah no more running away you can do it now

"Yes thank you Shirou-kun" She determines alright that's great.

I clock them out both

"Okay be safe!"

"Will do!"

I give a sign signaling to Rize that to protect Chino, she nodded that meant she got what my signal meant. Then they left

"What Rize-chan left!"

"She has to take some errands"

"Then It's just us three working?!"

"What's the matter It's not that busy"

"You're right but still all the beautiful ladies left!"

"Man, aren't you forgetting someone?"

"What Erica Nah no cha-?!" Then a circle tray flew straight to Francis' head and hit him

"Ahaha nice throw" He deserves it.

"T-That fucking hurt you f-"

She interrupted him right away with an angry look

"You already know what will happen if you call me that right?"

"Yes sorry Ma'am I will behave now."

"Alright let's just work till closing time okay guys"

They both agree. My position is to make the order that the customers want and the two will bring it to the customers while they bring back the money that the customer paid for their order.

Then evening hit. There are no more customers

"Man I am tired!"

"You're just walking and bring orders to the customers"

"Yeah, but It's tiring!" Man you lazy ass

"Shirou should we close the cafe now?"

"Oh yeah It's already 5:00 pm and It's not Wednesday where we extend the time to 6."

"Yeah sure do it Erica" Erica went to the door and flipped it to close.

"Okay I am gonna go and change"

"Wait for me!"

The two of them went inside the employee's room to change as for me I have to get ready for the bar hour.

"Man those guys are taking their time at Cocoa's friend house...I am getting worried." I really hope they're doing fine.

Later my two my friends finished changing and they said their goodbyes to me. I can see Erica is punishing him outside already haha. Man, when are those two gonna get together and be a couple already.

"Now I am all alone in this cafe...makes me sad but hey those guys will be back soon"

*Brrr*

"Hm, my phone is vibrating" As I went to touch my phone in my right pocket... wait it's not vibrating but the one vibrating is the device uncle gave me.

Instead of taking out my phone I took out the device right away and the colored that was shown in the device is lighted.

"Red…"


	11. The First Attack And My Confession 2

Special Thanks To **ß** ƐAR for helping me with editing

Characters from this FanFic (Except My OC) are not from mine but from the (Is the Order a Rabbit?) Franchise

 _Hope you all enjoy!~_

Shit, they are in trouble!

"But why just red, did something?! I have to call her!"

I call Rize but It wasn't her who picked up.

"Hello, who's this?" It's some girl voice that I don't know

"Do you know where Rize is?"

"Umm, sir are you acquaintance with Rize-senpai?" Senpai? What she doesn't even enter school anymore gah that's not important.

"Could you tell me where she is!"

"She just ran immediately outside a while ago why?" If she did, that mean's she following Chino and mistakenly left her phone.

"Where did they run off too?"

"Sir please I need the reason why you're asking questions about Rize-senpai" I don't have time for this!

Then I am hearing someone snatching the phone from her and now it's Cocoa

"Shirou-kun please help Chino-chan!"

"Tell me where she is!"

"I don't know she just ran right after that...no Shirou-kun she might be in the park!" There was a pause on Cocoa words maybe she's the reason Chino just ran out.

"Okay, thanks! Call for police and tell them to go to the park"

"Eh what why?"

"I am serious! just do it!" She doesn't know that they are in trouble.

I end the call and grabbed the keys so I can lock up the cafe. I also grabbed a pistol from one of the hidden drawers that was quite hidden. Takahiro secretly told me where it is when he was training me. I put the keys in my left pocket and the pistol into the back of pants and hid it.

"Park, man please be safe you two!"

I ran as fast as I can to the park, at this hour there shouldn't be a lot of people there. I look around and I don't see them. I look around some more and finally found them when I heard Chino's scream. Apparently, there are at the bottom of the bridge It's kinda dark to see from far away. I ran down the hill that leads down to the river and stopped once I am at the bottom and saw the reason why Chino was scream the man is walking towards her with a knife while Rize is laying on the ground injured no she is bleeding

"YOU BASTARD GET AWAY FROM HER!" I charge at him

"Shirou-kun wait...he has-" As Rize is trying to warn me the man pulled out a pistol aim it to Chino

"Shit-!" I immediately stop charging at him and I also did the same

"Oho who could you be"

"Their friends…, are you here to take her"

"Haha, friend? Or should I say one of the people that her father hired as her bodyguards just like that purple hair over there" He also knows that Takahiro-san hired us, but how...

"But yes I am going to take her because she does have a unique ability that would help me in my plans" So It was the Mafioso who told him that the girl has bodyguard and spill the bean to him.

This guy is pretty well built for an Asian person, by the look of his face he's probably in his thirties. He's also holding a knife in his left hand and pistol from the right. I don't think Rize will lose from a person with a knife because she's an expert on self-defense even if the enemy has a knife she can still knock him out but for pistol It depends, if the enemy is face to face with Rize she can still do something about it but if the enemy is far away she's totally at a disadvantage.

"..." I could shoot him now like really but if I buy some time maybe Cocoa and her friends will arrive with the police I hope so.

"What's the silent where did that anger disappear too hmm? Well, whatever so aren't you not gonna shoot?" I would really like to,

"I Would but I became chatty for some reason so sir...did you shot my friend?"

"Oh yes she was so dangerous earlier that she almost knocked me out when I was trying to fight her with a knife but when I used my gun and shot her in the leg she isn't any more" How dirty you have no honor.

"How about this sir, we both put our guns down slowly to the ground and let's settle this with a fist fight" I need to buy some time.

"Hm like I would agree on anything the enemy says" He's smart.

"Haha well, It was worth a try" I guess he's not willing to listen to what I have to say from now on...shit looks like the only opinion is to shoot this guy I can't buy time if he's not gonna listen to me….

There isn't a place to hide from his shots.

"..."

"..."

God this is frustrating not only Rize is laying on the ground and can't get up because she got shot in the leg and losing a lot of blood I also have to take care of Chino's safety

"Shirou-kun...do not worried about me, save Chino" Idiot I am more worried about you because you're losing a lot of blood.

"..." I began to focus and aimed my gun to his gun

"How about you let me go with this girl and I spare you both alive" Oh you don't see me as a threat huh

"Haha like I would actually do that" If this becomes a shootout I really have to protect Chino, but I got this skill my master train me...It's hard to accomplish and you need a lot of focus on the enemy gun and know where he's shooting.

Then he suddenly pointed the gun at me.

"Then let's die together!" Fuck he's gonna shoot me!

*Bang* *Bang*

*Bang*

"..."

"...Looks like I underestimated you. You're are very sharp with you're shooting by deflecting all my bullets by your own bullets hm very nice" You don't even know that shit was fucking hard but I pulled it off thank you, Master your training paid off once again.

"*Sigh* Well I thought this will be easy but I guess, the father really did hire some terrifying bodyguards" Oh now you see me as a threat.

"So boy let me ask you this, why didn't you kill me earlier? Maybe you're waiting for something...could it be the police" Woah this enemy is just fucking smart he figured it out that I am waiting.

"..." I'm still focusing because he might shoot again.

"Silent treatment, boohoo...you're not fun at all but I will think my guess was right since you can't answer it" Yes you are right.

And then I can hear police sirens barging in the park.

"Oh so the police have arrived my guess was right after all ...now I can't run away because you will shoot my leg or kill me, I can't shoot you again because you will deflect it...haha then my only option is…" I know what you're going to do next because I am also a smart ass you know. So Instead of aiming at his gun, I aim for his head. Even if the police arrives they can't do anything because he has a hostage so I got no option too, and that's to kill you.

"S-Shirou-san…" Fuck he went to Chino right away before I was about to shoot him.

"Is hostages! by that, you can't shoot me because I will blow her head off and I can get away at the same time with her ha ha brilliant!"

"..."

"Still silent as ever, well I am going to start backing away don't you dare shoot or else-"

I interrupted him

"What's that!" I look to the left and just pulled the trigger without looking, Its the exact reason why I aimed at his head earlier

"Huh?-Shi-"

My bullet hit his head already before he reacted and he's on the ground dead.

"Hahaha wow I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book or maybe your tension is just very high that you fell for it well whatever at least you're dead" I can't believe I have to make my hands dirty again despite that Chino saw me kill someone.

"Anyway Chino you-"

All of the sudden Chino hugged me right away

"I-I was scared...*Sob*...*Sob*...so scared…*Sob*...thank…*Sob*...you Shirou-san..*Sob*" Chino started to cry as I hug her tightly too and rub her back.

"*Smile*...there there...you're safe now"

I look to Rize

"Rize you still conscious?"

"Yes...I may pass out any time soon…"

"Don't worry they're here…"

Then I heard people going down the hill in a hurry from behind me

"Freeze! put your gun down now sir!"

It was the police, they came.

They let me go and claimed it as 'Self-Defense' since they were watching from afar. Rize was then sent to the hospital, and was treated. The police then told us to go home.

Now we're just heading home. I pick up my phone from my right pocket to see what time It is.

"7:23pm...due from this accident maybe closing the bar for today would be a great Idea right Chino"

"Mhm…" She's pale.

"You alright?"

"…..Shirou-san was the person saying the truth back there, that Rize-san and you got hired by my father as my bodyguard" I guess I can't keep it a secret.

"Yeah…"

"Then you must know what my secret is"

"Yeah…"

"...I am sorry...you have to be hired by my father just to protect this emotionless girl" I see so It has come to this...It's not complete but I have to do it.

"What are you talking about Chino? Do you think of me doing this is because I want money or something from your father? Or Do you think I am regretting on accepting this job because I have to protect you? "

"None of that, I don't think that way at all, To be honest, I am quite happy Of what I am doing right now"

"But…"

"No buts listen to the reason why I accepted this job because I wanted to protect you! A girl who I fell in love with"

"*Blush*" Yes I am going to say it all today, if she's gonna reject me I don't care because I told her my true feelings.

"A girl who is emotionless but the truth is she's not because how can a girl make a beautiful smile that warms my heart every time I see it, laugh at silly things and happily spend time with her friends also makes me happy every time, cries that pains my heart, very kind which makes me want to fall in love with her all over again and most of all a girl who captured my heart at first sight and broke my repeating cycle of boredness that brought me to this wonderful life I am having right now."

I hold her hand I can see her face blushing red.

"Every single day It wasn't me regretting accepting this job but being happy to be at least spending time together with you and your friends." This is not true but that's not Important now.

"Even if I will be rejected by you today, I would still protect you always"

"But…I would still say my true feeling"

"I am In love with you Chino!"

"At the bottom of my heart, I always wanted to be together with you Chino!"

"S-So please go out with me!"

"?!...*Blush*

Chino looks to the ground as she blushes red of my confession. To be honest I also was blushing red. Though whatever the result of this confession nothing will change a damn thing of how I think of her or anything, except a little of my heart.

"S-Sure...*Blush*"

"?!"

I grabbed her waist as I lift her up

"Yahoo! Chino accepted my love! CONGRATULATE ME WORLD!"

"Ehehe Shirou-san please put me down you're embarrassing me *Blush*"

I put her down

"Haha sorry I am just so happy that's all, let's go and celebrate this moment!"

"But aren't we going back home?"

"No Today let's go on a date!"

"W-Wait right now! *Blush*"

"Of course right now! Let's go let's go!"

"B-But my clothes and-"

I interrupted her

"You look beautiful just the way you are!~"

"S-Shirou-san! *Blush*"

I carry her as a princess

"*Blush*"

"Let's go~! Hahaha!"

Today was the best day of my life that I am just so fucking happy. We spend our time outside the town eating in a fancy restaurant and after that we went to a night carnival and much more until we were tired that we decided to go home, later after we went out of the taxi and started going home Chino gently grabbed my hand as I gently held her and finally walked home as a couple.

"Did you enjoy our date?"

"Mhm you took me to many places that I didn't even know existed."

"Really this is your first time going outside town"

"Well there was one time we went up the mountain but that is it"

"Hehe now I am happy that I choose to have our date outside of town" I give her a big smile

"*Blush*..." Aww she's blushing damn it's always cute.

"Shirou-san you have a phone right?"

"Oh do you want me to tell you my phone number?"

She nodded blushing

"Hehe okay let's exchange numbers"

We exchanged phone number

"Shirou-san's number…" She looks happy.

I have been wondering what time it is so after we exchanged numbers I look at my phone to see what time it was.

"12:12...damn it's so late"

"By the way Chino did we forget something today?"

"Hmm…?! Cocoa-san!"

"?! Right I locked the house earlier!"

"Quick we have to go home fast Shirou-san!"

"Yeah!"

Even though we were in a hurry we didn't let go our hands. Man, I just feel so alive today, god how will everyone react to this anyway. When we arrived to the cafe Cocoa wasn't there I look at Chino.

"Any idea of where she is?"

"Sleepover?"

"That's explains a lot, well let's go in you might be very tired already Chino"

"*Yawn* Mhm"

We enter, the bar preparation wasn't even finished because I suddenly left.

"I will take care of cleaning the bar later"

"Chino are you hungry perhaps?"

"No I am okay, I think I will just gonna change and go straight to bed"

"Want to sleep together with me tonight?"

"*Blush* S-Stupid o-of course not!" Off she goes upstairs blushing

"Aww I thought she would accept oh well"

"Now let me call him"

I grab my phone from my right pocket and called Takahiro-san...it's ringing and It picked up.

"*Phone* Hello Shirou?"

"Ay how's the hunt Takahiro-san!"

"*Phone* We just arrived at China Shirou"

"Oh...man It took 2 days for you guys to arrive in China?!"

"*Phone* Well It's because we have to wait for him"

"You mean Master?"

"*Phone* Exactly…by the way why did you called?"

I told him what happen today.

"*Phone* Is my daughter safe?!"

"Yes she's fine, but Rize got shot in the leg she's in the hospital right now"

I can hear someone is snatching the phone from Takahiro-san and It was my Master

"*Phone* DID YOU KILL THAT FUCKER WHO SHOT MY DAUGHTER'S LEG!" Fuck man don't yell in the phone you're gonna blow my eardrums off.

"Yes I killed the person"

*Phone* "Good job you deserve a reward, I sent over a set of weapons to your house before I tagged along with these two"

"?!...Really!"

"*Phone* Yes now take care of my daughter too, If I hear she got injured again I will beat you senseless."

"Oh yeah I shall do the same because you lied about Rize is Rhien all along"

"*Phone*...Takahiro you take it from here" Hey I am not done talking to you yet!

"*Phone* So my daughter know's you're hired as her bodyguard same for Rize?"

"Yeah there is no way to keep that a secret after she heard it from the person who took her as a hostage."

"*Phone* Ahaha...I see, but she still doesn't know what we're doing right?"

"Mhm your good"

"*Phone* Not only that you're also her boyfriend now"

"*Blush* You don't have to say it"

"*Phone* Hahaha congratulation and take care of her okay"

"Don't worry I will always."

"*Phone* Well goodnight and call me when something happens"

"Yeah I got it, night"

I put my phone back into my right pocket.

"Oh I forgot to ask how uncle was doing...nah"

"Now let's clean everything up and head straight to bed afterwards."

Once It's done I went upstairs to wash up and get ready for bed. I check on Chino, she's sleeping soundly that's good, I went to my room as I fall asleep...later on, I suddenly woke up, and I felt pressure on my arm I don't know why but when my vision got cleared Chino is just sleeping beside me and using my arm as a pillow.

"?!" Fuck just go to sleep go back to sleep!

And that night I didn't have a good night sleep at all.


	12. Ama Usa An And Fleur De Lapin

Special Thanks To **ß** ƐAR for helping me with editing

Characters from this FanFic (Except My OC) are not from mine but from the (Is the Order a Rabbit?) Franchise

There Some Few Changes That You Will Notice From Forward Ch.

Sharo Kirima Name Will Change To Syaro Kirima

Maya Joga Name Will Change To Maya Jouga

Shirou Name Will Change to Shiro.

Ama Us Ana Name Will Change To Ama Usa An.

Hope you all enjoy

"Ahhh….so sleepy…"

"Shiro-san about last night…"

"It's okay Chino I already told you I don't mind what happen" I pat her head

"Ehehe *Blush*" Still…

Last night was fucking horrible not only did I sleep for an hour and once again woke up every time, Chino was just beside me sleeping as I hold the urge to not do anything to her but I am happy at least that she decided to sleep with me...I wish she could have told me sooner before I went to sleep so I could prepare. Anyway this morning I drink a lot of coffee to stay up and ate together with Chino as I close the cafe today because we're visiting Rize in the hospital.

"Yo Rize"

"Hello Rize-san"

"Chino, Shiro-kun! You came to visit"

"Of course who's going to pay your health insurance" Good thing that credit card Uncle gave me came in handy a lot

"Oh yeah thanks for doing so Shiro-kun" She smiled.

"I was even surprised Shirou-san could pay it" Well It's because I am rich right now Chino

"So how's your leg?"

"...It's not anything serious but I have to stay here till It's okay for me to walk again"

"I see,...damn" That's going to be a problem, if I can't handle the enemy, I don't have a backup lets just hope there is no more enemies showing up until Rize's leg gets healed.

"Sorry Shiro-kun I was reckless there, I didn't think the enemy will play dirty like that"

"It's okay, It's not your fault, we just can't take the enemy too lightly next time"

"Your right…"

Chino went to hold Rize's right hand and she looks sad, ahh don't tell me she blaming herself of what happen to Rize.

"Rize-san I am sorry you ended up like this because of me" I knew it.

"Hmpm If you want me to forgive you, tell me why you ran so suddenly like that" I also wanted to know too.

She look down as she was nervous what's she going to say next

"I-It's because Cocoa-san rejected me when I confessed my true feelings to her" WHAAAAAT?!

"I was so ashamed of myself so I ran out of the Cafe" So that happened...still Chino I didn't think you were heart broken my god to think my girlfriend liked Cocoa but hey I am not judging, though if Cocoa accepted her feelings….thinking about it makes me sad all of the sudden.

"W-Woah…." Yeah I can feel that you're surprised Rize

"Chino I am sorry too!" Now she's feeling guilty of making Chino remember her rejection

"It's okay Rize-san...because...I already moved on *Smile*" She's looking at me with a smile come on girl you're making me blush.

Rize is just looking at both of us trying to figure out what Chino said earlier.

"D-Did something happen while I wasn't around?"

"Shiro-san confessed to me last night"

"?!... A-And?" Rize are you alright you're making a distorted smile you know.

"I accepted his feelings" Aww my god I am blushing right now I can't believe Chino answered her like no problem.

"We went to a date yesterday, he showed me many things outside of town and we slept together last night." I appreciate it Chino but you're creating a misunderstanding to Rize she's going to think something else happened

"C-C-C-Congratulations ehehe *Sob*" See now she's seriously thinking dammit though why is she crying all of sudden.

"Rize-san?!"

Right after all that commotion we left Rize be since she wanted to be alone

"You went in to much, she wasn't ready"

"No It's just a warning" What warning?

"*Gasp* Don't tell me you're giving Rize a warning because she might take me away from you?!" Well I don't know if she does but maybe.

She looks at me and nod while blushing.

"Aww you make me just wanna hug you Chino~!"

*Hug*

"*Blush* Shiro-san...you acting like Cocoa-san" Indeed I am.

"It's just my one of my unique side Chino~"

"Though I might be bringing up something you're trying to forget" I stop hugging her.

She noded

"Yes yes, I will be myself now" I pat her head

"*Blush* Ehehe...Thank you Shirou-san"

She's liking my pats, not complaining though I love doing this.

"Hmm, I am thirsty do you know any Cafes that are nearby here Chino?"

"Fleur De Lapin!" That sound familiar where did I heard that cafe name before.

"Oh lead the way"

We got out of the hospital and went to a nearby cafe which is called Fleur De Lapin.

When we arrived the exterior of the building itself is a corner café located in one of the more popular streets in Colmar and was close to the hospital. It is made up of a series arches which are then paneled with windows. It also has a jutting which covers the border of the building in red and gold.

There is seats outside with a few umbrellas to repel the sun. This is to give the café more of a European sense.

The interior is mainly made up of many different French themed booths set up across the elegant café with numerous large paneled windows.

This cafe is also in the same area as many other nearby restaurants which is great if you're feeling hungry all of a sudden. I might take Chino to one of them in our next date.

"Amazing...now I remember" That's the time when Uncle explained to me about the device.

"Remember?"

"Oh It's nothing It's just that your father somehow told me about this cafe and I just remembered it now" This is why I learned french so Fleur De Lapin means Flower Bunny heh what a cute cafe name.

"I see...by the way my friend Syaro-san works here so she will give us a discount"

"That's great well let's go in!" Who is this Syaro person...hm I hope I could meet this person one day.

And I somehow did already. When we entered a girl long-length blonde hair with horizontal bangs. Turquoise eyes shaped with an upward point, She wears a thin black headband tied with a bow and a black and white maid-style dress with black frilly wrist cuffs, white over-the-knee socks and a frilled headdress with white ears like a lop-eared rabbit welcomed us.

"Welcome To Fleur De Lapin! Please Come in!~" Your voice sounds awfully familiar.

"Chino?! How are you? Were you fine yesterday?! How is Rize-senpai?!" They know each other, she might be one of Chino's friends, though why is she so worried, does she know about the accident that happened yesterday.

"Ah yes I am fine, and Rize-san is in the hospital"

"Hospital?! She was injured?! Then where is the hospital Chino!" Woah this girl is very worried about Rize.

"The one near here"

"I have to visit her after shift! Thank you Chino!"

"You're welcome"

"Okay how can I help you today"

"I am here to provide my boyfriend a drink!" Chino...hehe I see now you are trying to show off to your friends that we're a couple such devotion I shall give you a reward later Chino.

"B-Boyfriend?!" Surprise indeed

"Take us to a table Syaro-san" Wait this is Syaro?! Ohh she's a cutie but my girlfriend is still better.

"Ah Y-Yes!"

She guided us to a table in the middle and we sat down, I opened the menu and skimmed through it, there are 10 items here, 8 of them are teas and 2 of them are snacks which is cookies and cake. I don't know which is good for me since all of them are all refreshing so I ask Syaro who's standing beside the table waiting for our order

"Syaro was it, umm what kind of tea makes you relax?"

"Oh Chamomile tea sir!"

"Then I would go with that"

"Chino how about you?"

"Same"

"Okay two Chamomile tea anything else?" Wow when it comes to her job she's serious.

"No that's all" and off she goes

I look at Chino smiling, she started to blush

"*Blush* W-What is it Shiro-san"

"Why are you smiling so much?" As I smile back

"It's because of my grandfather" Oh, her grandfather?

"Yesterday, I asked my grandfather for some advice on dating, and he just told me to do things that would make you happy. So that's why I slept with you thinking that it would make you happy. I've been also telling people I know, that you're mine, securing my dominance… Does that make you happy?" Wow, didn't know she talked to her grandfather, but I'm kinda grateful towards him. Speaking of grandfather where has he been, I haven't seen him since the day I moved into that cafe house.

"Not at all to be honest I am quite happy right now so thanks Chino"

"I am so glad you are Shiro-san *Smile*" Still better than ever.

"Moving on, I am sorry" Though I hate bringing it up but I have to so here we go.

"Eh?"

"I didn't know you were heart broken yesterday and I confessed to you so I just felt like apologizing to you"

"What it's okay It's not that you knew about my confession or took advantage of it Shirou-san"

"...Thanks...but what were you thinking before you confessed to Cocoa" I really hate bringing this up because it will ruin our relationship but I must know if she just accepted my love because she doesn't want to hurt me or she just felt forced to do so.

"The truth is that I like you Shiro-san but Cocoa-san too...I can't pick both so I wanted the one that has been with me for 2 years…" So you picked her….

"I see...haha man you should have told me sooner, so I could have supported you Chino" Shit what are you saying dumbass you guys are couples already stop it!

"Shiro-san…?"

"Like you must have liked her more, I hate seeing you sad how about we-"

I was praying for someone to stop me and the one who did was her by standing up from her chair right away interrupting me

"Shiro-san! I am very happy that you like me!"

"!?"

"When I got rejected by Cocoa-san It was like the world just collapsed on me"

"I was even thinking there isn't anything in the world that would love a girl like me when I was running to the park"

"But, but! You came and you saved me from someone who was to going take me away and use me, it showed me that there was someone who cared"

"So once that accident was over I was thinking If I confessed my true feelings to you once I said sorry about you being hired by my father you might accept me"

"But it was you who did so first, I was so surprised and happy that you had feelings for me since from the moment we saw each other"

"So please don't say that I won't be happy if we break up or I go back to Cocoa-san, because I already decided to move on from Cocoa-san and want to start a new life with you Shiro-san"

"I am happy okay, I love how things are now Shiro-san *Smile*"

"...*Smile*" I am happy to have brought this up now, I learned how Chino felt about me.

"Thank you...as a reward"

I stood up to lean forward and kissed her.

"*Blush*...!?"

"I promise I will make you the happiest girl in the world Chino"

"*Blush While Smiling* Same Shiro-san"

"Hahaha man I just love you so much!"

I got out of my seat and hugged her.

"Eh? What's all the commotion I just went inside the employees room to grab the Chamomile to make the tea"

It turns out Syaro missed out on our talk there and she's confused on why the customers were clapping for us. Well since she has the tea ready we start drinking.

"Ahh...I feel relax…"

"Me tooo…"

"Chino…"

"Yes Shiro-san…?"

"I have been thinking….we should go grab Cocoa…"

"Alright…"

"Eh I thought you….*Smile* nevermind...you see her just as a big sister too, I apologize..."

"Mhm….Shiro-san you're sharp as ever…"

"Hahaha...thanks... Chino you're very emotional maturity to replace someone by just a day….Well I am very pleased you accepted me…*Smile*"

"Indeed I am Shirou-san and I have no regrets.…Ehehe"

We both relax and drink all of the Chamomile tea. Syaro really did give us a discount and she's giving me weird looks, well I don't care what kind of look she's giving me I only care about my girlfriend's happiness because her happiness is also my happiness. When we're done paying for the tea we head straight to Cocoa, to pick her up.

"Please come again~!" Oh I just remembered that the girl from the phone, who called Rize senpai was Syaro.

"Now Chino where do you wanna go next?"

"Ama Usa Ana!" Another cafe that uncle mentioned I guess It's time to know where it is.

When we arrived the exterior of the cafe is...eh how can I explain it..hmm looks like a small cafe not as big as the rabbit house or fleur de lapin, the wall is made out of wood and has two windows and a door that leads inside. At the top of the door is a big sign called Ama Usa An.

When we entered the cafe the interior has about 8 tables that was stuck to the walls, no chairs but benches for sitting. In the middle is a black rabbit with a crown and far more straight is the counter, from the left of the counter is the employes door and the right is the bathroom. In front of us are two girls who are wearing green kimonos might be the uniform and was about to welcome us to the cafe.

"Welcome To Ama Usa An!"

"?!"

"Oh my"

"Chino she works here"

"It's okay Shiro-san you can work at any cafe if you like for a short time"

"Chino-chan!" Cocoa just ran imiddenly to Chino

*Hug*

"I am sorry I was a failure of a big sister! Did something happen I called the police just as Shiro-kun said and went to the park to check on you but It was off limits and I have no clue of what happened afterwards!" I wondered if there was news about that accident.

"Cocoa-san... let go"

She stopped hugging Chino

"Chino-chan about yesterday…?!" Then Chino just started patting her head wait what.

"I am sorry, things just gotten out of hand yesterday but I am not mad nor feel anything different towards you Cocoa-san so just be my older sister like always okay~" I can see bright light coming out of Chino my god she's so bright. Wait she was using my words there!

"C-Chino-chan! Yes always!" She once again hugged her, I can see Chino is getting annoying already.

"Chino-chan is so matured"

"She sure is..." Though the fact that she forgave her, she really did give up on loving Cocoa.

"Chiya I am here to pick Cocoa is that okay if she can go now?"

"Mhm, also here is Rize-chan's phone"

"Thanks"

"Cocoa go change"

"Oh okay I am bringing Chino-chan with me!"

"W-Wait I need to be with Shiro-san!" And she got drag by Cocoa

"Since they will be busy can we talk Shiro-kun"

"...Sure" I wonder what she wanted to talk to me about

We find a table to sit in and we began our talk

"Is this alright you are in the middle of work"

"It's okay I already did put the close sign for 30 mins" Come to think of it, there wasn't any customers in this cafe yet.

"I am sorry"

"No need I know this takes customers away but our talk is more important" Alright I guess.

"Sorry!" What?

"Its because of me Chino ran away and lead to an kidnapper accident!" Wait how did she know that

"Could you explain in specific way" Yeah because I might mistake you as the one who sent that fucker who shot Rize's leg and hostaged my girlfriend.

"Well yesterday, In evening I and Chino talked to each other, that we should tell our true feelings to Cocoa since we both loved her…before you take her away..." Umm hello I never liked her at all, I just see her as a friend.

"Chino agrees and I went first" Let me guess you also got rejected

"I got rejected" Boom! I was right! Because if she does accept Chiya feelings, they should be lovey dovey right now but seeing how pale she is...yeah I know that's the feeling of sadness.

"What why?"

"It's because she just sees me as a friend…" Shit you got friendzone

"I was depressed that I locked myself in my room after an hour later Cocoa-chan started knocking at my door"

"I opened and she told me Chino-chan ran out all of the sudden and was crying because she told her she just wanted to be a big sister towards Chino-chan" Damn Chino also got sister zoned.

"I was thinking we should chase her but she stopped me, she doesn't want to meet with Chino-can because the reason is she made Chino-chan cry and she thinks she is a failure of being a big sister to her"...Gurl are you fucking serious...man that's on some whole new level of dense there.

"Then Syaro came upstair and she told us Rize-chan followed Chino-chan and left her phone also she got a phone call from a stranger on Rize's phone." That must be me

"And Cocoa immediately snatched it from her hand after she recognize the voice that was coming from the phone which is you Shiro-kun"

"After you guys talked, she called 911 on Rize's phone right away, making us question her later why she did that and she told us she doesn't know but that's what shiro-kun said"

"I was so worried, so I insisted her to come with me with Syaro-chan, and she did"

"But when we arrive, we couldn't enter the park because the police said it was off limits"

"We told the police why and he said, there was a kidnapper in the park and hostaged a teenaged girl but was taken care of it"

"I began to get worried hoping it wasn't Chino-chan or Rize-chan that was used as a hostage "

"Syaro-chan started to cry because she was really worried about Rize-chan" Really now.

"Cocoa-chan was least worried and confident" She is very optimistic

"Then the police came and told everyone to go home, since the problem was taken care of by a male teenager"

"And that was everything….anyway that male teenager must be you Shiro-kun right?"

"Yeah I saved Chino from the kidnapper"

"Eh Chino-chan was used as a hostage?!"

"Yeah"

"So how did you do it?"

"I shot him dead, bang!" I made my hand shape like a gun and do the bang act to it

"Really?" She doesn't believe me

"Nah I kinda did something to distract him and the police took care of it" It's best to lie for now she might think of me as a maniac or worst if I explain to her how I killed that kidnapper.

"Oh that's great I thank you for saving one of my precious friends"

"Your welcome but...Rize got shot in the leg though"

"H-How horrible, is she okay?"

"Yes she in the hospital, she's fine though she won't be working a couple of days since she can't walk right now"

"Glad she's doing fine"

"Well since everything went well except for Rize, I forgive you"

"Thank you….though I feel like I deserve more than just forgiveness...I lead 2 of my precious friend in danger and you too" Well then let's see...hmm since I am little bit hungry maybe ordering something from this cafe would be alright.

"Oh, well how about I order anything from your cafe and make it free and let me know your last name" Since I don't know

"Gladly do so, I am Chiya Ujimatsu! and What do you like Shiro-kun?" Nice...now I just need to know Syaro.

I ask her what's the tastes desert but not big on her menu, and she gave me a dango. Damn a dango!? Seriously there is rarely enough shops or cafes in Colmar that has dango selling as deserts, man maybe I should visit here more often. I ate it and it was delicious, I ordered 5 more just to satisfy my hunger.

"God that was delicious!"

"Do you want some green tea Shiro-kun?"

"Sure"

She poured one in a cup and I drank it, It was great...man seriously this cafe is going to be one of the places that I will often visit a lot.

"*Sigh*..." Hmm she still remembers her rejection which is making her this pale and sad huh, well I guess I can fix that

"Chiya you know when you're feeling sad, just remember that somewhere in the world, there's a moron pushing a door that said pull" I gave her a smile

"*Giggle* That's true" Oh getting there,

I look for more ideas to say to cheer her up, ah a bunny there is a sign on the bottom of the stool it's sitting in and It's the name of the rabbit Anko.

"Chiya imagine Anko has a pancake on it's head."

"...Pfft yes that would be funny and cute too...hey Shiro-kun are you trying to cheer me up?" Oh she noticed haha I guess it's time to say it

"Yeah I am so cheer up, you're a beautiful girl. You are going to be in love again and It will be magnificent I guarantee!" I give her a big smile

"?!...Y-You're right *Blush*" Hmm did I went in too much that she is blushing nah she isn't pale nor sad anymore I guess I cheered her up yay me.

Then Chino and Cocoa showed up It seems like they're done changing

"Oh you guys are done that's good now let's go"

"Shiro-kun! Chino-chan gave me a warning earlier, that she meant to stay away from you?"

"It's nothing"

"Shiro-san It wasn't notting, tell her"

"Nah I will do it later, by the way thanks for the dango and taking care of Cocoa for me Chiya!"

"Bye Chiya-chan thanks for everything!"

"Good Bye Chiya-san and thank you"

"You're welcome everyone..."

As she waved goodbye to all three of us we got out of the cafe and went home.


	13. Finally Those Two Are A Couple Now

Special Thanks To **ß** ƐAR for helping me with editing

Characters from this FanFic (Except My OC) are not from mine but from the (Is the Order a Rabbit?) Franchise

There Some Few Changes That You Will Notice From Forward Ch.

Sharo Kirima Name Will Change To Syaro Kirima

Maya Joga Name Will Change To Maya Jouga

Shirou Name Will Change to Shiro.

Ama Us Ana Name Will Change To Ama Usa An.

Hope you all enjoy

"*Yawn*...God I am tired…"

"Francis would you like a leather leash or chain leash" This bitch

"What do you think I am, an animal!"

"Yes...Yes you are" I wanna leave this bitch so bad but...damn that friendship promise.

I am Francis Alamond, 18 years old high school student and a masochist. I am friends with Shiro and Erica who happens to be the girl who's beside me. Shiro transferred schools and It's only two of us now. To be honest I just wanna run away and not be friends with this sedestic bitch anymore because she keeps inflicting pain and humiliating me to a girl I wanna date with. Well not like I hate her for inflicting pain on me, It's just that she sometimes goes way overboard, there is a limit where I enjoy the pain and where I don't. Man just when did it all start god I kinda miss the past now where It was only the three of us in this school.

Well right now, we're just in the park sitting in one of the benches, we came here after school since this bitch wanted to talk to me all of the sudden, but It's just shit talk right now. So I am gonna lead this talk about something else.

"Hey Erica"

"...Hmm?" She put the leashes back in her bag.

"Do you still remember the old times"

"Where Shiro and I invited you to be our friend?"

"Yes I do...It is one of my precious memories"

"...*Smile* Good how about mines do you still remember the day I told you how I became friends with Shiro?"

"Of course It was when Shiro beat you senseless till you decided to follow him because you liked him beating the crap out of you and he always does whatever you annoyed him and you guys became close friends"

"Man you don't have to tell me everything" It brings back bad memories.

I lean back on the bench and look up to the sky

"...*Sigh* Why did he have to transfer schools leaving us behind right"

"I know how you feel..."

"Not only that, He also has a girlfriend now FUCCKK HE BEAT ME!"

"You should be congratulating him"

"Like hell I would, damn fuck that guy"

"Haha, you were just missing him earlier now you're mad at him"

"Well because he got a girlfriend, not like me who keeps being rejected because you keep interrupting me when I ask a girl out" It's seriously a dickmove.

"Man It's like I just wanna stop being friends with you and go out with a girl who's better then you already"

"...Is that so…" She looks upset shit I shouldn't have said that t she gonna whip me again

Before I told her it was joke she stood up.

"Francis, if that's how you feel then let's break out our friendship promise, goodbye" She gave me a faint smile before she started to walk away from me.

"Huh….wait! Erica that was a joke! Erica!"

She actually left, the last time I mistakenly told her I just don't want to be her friend anymore on school she was pissed and whipped me. Though that experience was great not gonna lie hehe. Wait but today why did she run away, even telling me to break our friendship promise that we made with Shiro since middle school, that we must always be friends through thick and thin till we finish school.

"...Not only that...that smile, that was the first time I've seen her smile like that" Feels like I kinda hurt her big time.

"N-Nah she might be just tired and decided to leave ,she might be back to her older self tomorrow" Yeah she might be...I hope.

She didn't went back to her old self. She's been ignoring me now even at work, every time I want to talk to her, she just walks away, she even made new friends, like how?! Don't people know that she's a sadistic person so since she's ignoring me then I should ignore her too. Right? So I went back on asking girls out on dates and I got no luck even till now, though I kinda miss Erica beating me while she sees me asking girls out for a date...but I couldn't do anything at all to make us go back to how things were suppose to be so I left it continue about a week. Man she really doesn't see me as a friend nor her pet but a stranger now...god why do I feel so...lonely...

Today is raining and school just finished

"God I forgot my umbrella, ah Erica mind If-?!..." Right she isn't my friend anymore.

"...M-Maybe just make a run for it haha…" Damn...this is what I wanted but why do I felt so fucking lonely and hurt in some way.

On my way home, I stopped running and just let myself soak in the rain….I went to the park despite it raining and sat on the bench that I sat in a week ago with Erica.

"...I wanted this...but why do I feel so shit"

"..." I began to think how things went wrong for both of us like she won't get butt hurt of what I said like heck I have been saying mean stuff to her since we became friends and she always beats the crap out of me….so how, why did this happen why are we not friends anymore….it's seriously impossible that this happen because I said I don't want to be her friend anymore because I did say that last time and she whipped me...or maybe it does...hmmm….

The rain continued as I sat there for an hour soaked and cold and thinking about what could have gone wrong between us both. Then a familiar person came by with an umbrella and covered me from the rain.

"Hey man...you alright"

"...Shiro…*Smile*"

"Have you been searching for me?..."

"Yeah you're 1 hour late I called your phone and you didn't answer, so I went to your house but you were not there so I tried to call Erica she answered and just told me she was going to take the day off today and ended the call didn't even let me even speak so rude"

"I see…"

"...Come on, let's go to the cafe you're soaking wet"

"I've been noticing what has been happening between you two and how she acts so let's talk about this at the cafe okay"

"Okay…" I stood up and we shared the umbrella.

"Sorry Francis, as one of your close friends I should have done something but I was busy doing some other stuff"

"It's okay I know you are, since you're the owner of a cafe and work there day and night...so It's okay"

"...Dude…" He's worries about me...heh that's one reason why I like Shiro as a friend because he cares about other people then himself the most.

We arrive at the cafe. We both got welcome by two girls

"Welcome to the Rabbit House~"

"Ah Francis-kun you're wet?!"

"Shiro-san bring him quick to the bathroom upstairs!"

"Yes yes, Rize I am going to leave the Cafe to you for now is that alright?"

"Yeah leave it to me Shiro-kun" Huh Rize is working now, I guess her leg is already healed.

"Let's go buddy"

"Sorry for wetting your floor"

"Don't worry, Cocoa will have something to do now"

"Shiro-kun why you make me do this!"

"Clean it!"

"Mouu~..." I guess she hates mopping huh

I went upstairs, and straight to the bathroom and took a shower. Shiro warned me to not touch any of the girls stuff, because they will get mad, but instead I touched his stuff instead. So I used his soap and shampoo.

"Hey Shiro got any bath towel?"

"Yeah give me a sec, I am gonna get a new bath towel inside my room"

He entered the bathroom and gave me a towel and grabbed my clothes

"I will put your clothes on the washing machine to wash it and a dryer once it's done"

"Thanks" I covered my bottom with the bath towel

I went straight to his room and he let me wear his clothes for now, till my clothes were done washing and done drying.

Come to think of it, this is the first time I went to his room and upstairs of the cafe. His room looks perfectly normal so is the outside.

"Woah so you live here, with 3 beautiful girls under the same roof"

"Pretty much" Fuck he's so lucky just wanna beat his ass by answering me like that.

"So have you made a move to yo gurl?"

"Hmm, well I kissed her and we slept together, I think that's it" To think he's this far already"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU'RE SO FAR AWAY FROM ME AHHH FUCK YOU!" I grab his clothes and shaked him

"Ahh you're making me dizzy m8 stop it"

I stop but I am still angry at him for having a girlfriend already

"So moving on, did something happen between you two last week?"

"Some of the days when you guys work it's like, Erica always ignores you"

"Well not for me, because I am the boss but she only treats me like that now"

"So what happen"

"A week ago she invited me to the park, and I said something mean to her and then she doesn't want to be our friend anymore and she broke our friendship promise."

"Ohh...is that what happen"

"Yeah...I don't know, like I have been saying mean stuff to her but why all of the sudden"

"Okay Francis let me tell you something, what do you think of Erica"

"What I think about her...?" What do I think about her huh…

"Well she a sadistic bitch who can't stop inflicting pain on me and humiliating me to the girls who I ask out for a date"

"Okay what else?"

"She...she...is a caring person, even though she does all those thing to me she always has my back and helped me with my life problems, she is a sharing person she shares her answers to me when I am struggling in a test or exam or homework or her food when I am hungry, she is...a very good friend…that's why I kinda feel lonely without her around"...so this is what I thought about Erica till now...all those times she's been there with me...and here I am just thinking she a sadistic bitch... I am such a piece of shit.

"...See you actually know her as a girl not a sadistic person"

"Is there a way to fix this Shiro!"

"Haha there is well I hope she does forgive me for saying this" Eh she will get mad If Shiro tell me how to fix this problem?

"What do you mean?"

"Nah It's just that you're so dense that's why"

"W-What?! I am not stupid!"

"Oh yes you are but just listen okay, and go to her house after this"

"Why?"

"Because Erica loves you"

"...As a friend?-!"

*Slap*

Shiro just slapped my face fuck that was good no wait why did he do that!

"Get it in your head will you, she loves you as a person not a friend dumbass!"

"What? She...loves me?...?!" Then It makes sense why all this time she was trying to humiliate me, interrupting me from girls I ask out

"Shiro how did you know?"

"Man what do you think I am? I have been with you guys for 5 years and I know what's the shits are going on so last week she said she will invited you in the park to confess to you!"

"?!...Seriously how the fuck did you know?"

"Here look at my phone!" There was a massage of Erica saying she going to confess her feelings to me.

"...But why did she leave all of the sudden, she didn't even confess"

"Well maybe you said something that made her look like you rejected her already"

Now I think about it...what I said last week that...fuck!. I stood up.

"I will be right back, and thanks Shiro!"

"*Sigh* Just doing my job, and don't fuck this up okay!"

"Yeah!"

I left the cafe borrowing Shiro's umbrella. I am such an asshole for saying that to her, If I only knew that she was going to confess to me or know she liked me sooner, dammit Im dense as fuck.

When I arrived to her house, I rang the doorbell multiple times until someone answered and her parents did, I told them if Erica was home, and they told me she went shopping. Damnit she's not home, I got no choice but to call her...wait my phone is broken because it got wet in the rain ahhh why! Then I have to find her, I know too well where the mall she goes shopping at because she always brings me there.

"Just stay there, I am coming Erica!"

Arriving to the mall I searched every store if she was in there shopping and I finally did in a store where they sell wedding dresses and groom suits she was just inside staring at one of the wedding dress. I went in

"Erica! *Pant*...*Pant*...*Pant*..."

When she noticed I was there she tried to ignore me and walk to the exit but I grabbed her arm stopping her from getting away.

"Wait Erica I gotta tell you something"

"...What" Finally she stopped and talked to me for such a long time.

"I am sorry for being a total jerk all this time, even saying such mean words to you when you were gonna confess to me last week"

"?!...*Blush* Damnit Shiro I told him to shut his mouth and let him figure it out" Eh so this is what he meant.

"That doesn't matter if he told me about this or not what matter is"

I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me as I hugged her

*Hug*

"Erica I will be your boyfriend!"

"?!*Blush*"

"I know, It makes sense why you were trying to humiliate me and interrupting me in front of the girls I tired to ask out because you didn't want me to get separate by your side nor change our relationship"

"And I feel so lonely without you being by my side"

"So I will be your boyfriend, fuck asking girls out because I already have one beside me she's been with me since middle through thick and thin supporting my sorry ass, and caring for me just being a very good friend"

"So So…ouff?! Ma Mah dick!" I got kicked in the nuts again god it hurts. She pushes me to the ground and spreads my leg as she put her foot on my dick no don't tell me IT'S THE HUNDRED FOLDS!

She started kicking

"AHHH!"

"Ouff?! AWWWWWWWWWWW YEAAAAHH MORE! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!"

"You unfair little shit, you didn't even notice my feelings just till now, you deserve this!" To be honest I miss this sadistic side of her, I am glad she's back.

About 5 minutes later she finally stop

"...I need the ambulance...my dick is in pain" My dick somebody save my dick.

"*Pant*...*Pant*...*Pant*..." She sat down to the ground as the security came and kicked us out of the mall.

"Look what at what you did, I didn't finish my shopping"

"You worried about that, You should be worried about my dick who got kick 100 times by you!"

"HUH?" She's pissed

"Sorry ma'am we should be worried about your shopping hehe"

"*Sigh*...You were not joking what you said earlier right?"

"How could I that was legit my true feelings!"

"*Blush* T-Then...how about we go on a date today"

"*Blush*?!...Beautiful..." So this is the feeling of love at sight man It's so different then the girls I asked out at school like totally different.

"?! *Blush* Don't say things that would race my heart like that!"

"Agah!" I got punch in the face. I grabbed her arm and said while my nose is bleeding from that punch

"Yeah let's go on a date today and be a happy couple!"

"*Blush* Y-You better show me some good places that I could enjoy!"

"Hehehe don't worry I got this in the back of my hands"

I took her to many places that would make her happy including a place where you could inflict pain on others, Its very low key known to public because this is considered illegal in this country, How did I know this place? Hehe well I am a masochist, I need pain sometimes.

2 days later In the Rabbit House Cafe Bar Hour, I and my girlfriend hanged out with Shiro after work, Shiro made our favorite coffee in the Rabbit House.

"Cheers 3x!"

"Finally you two are couples now, congratulation!"

"Hehehe thanks Shiro"

"Took him a week and someone to tell him to figure it out though"

"What at least everything went well and we're lovers now"

"Yeah so cheer up Erica!"

"Hmm you're right" She took a sip of the coffee Shiro made for her

"By the way what was the reason you like me Erica?"

"Pfft!" Oh she spit her coffee off her mouth...oh she's gonna clean that up later.

"*Blush*Y-You what did I tell you to not say things that would make my heart race!"

"But that was a question-!" Shit I actually dodged her punch

"Who told you to dodge!" She's pissed

"I AM READY TO TAKE IT!" I strip

"*Blush* P-Put your cloths back on!" Wait hmhm I can use this tactic.

I put my clothes back on and It's seems like she was ready to tell me why

"*Blush* It was when the day you stepped up for me 2 years ago…"

"2 Years ago? Did I really do something to make you like me?"

"What Francis you forgot the day, during prom that you stepped up for Erica since everyone was teasing her about the dress she wearing for the prom"

"Ohhh that day, yeah It was because everyone was picking on Erica that I got pissed off"

"So that was the reason you started to like me Erica"

"*Blush*...Yeah"

"Good job Francis"

"Yay good job me!"

"By the way you guys got plans this weekend?"

"No why?"

"I'm gonna close the cafe on those two days and I invite you guys to come with us on a public swimming pool" Oh there is a only one public swimming pool here on Colmar that means It's that one but…

"But the ticket to get in there is very expensive"

"Oh don't worry about the money I got it covered"

"Okay I will come then if it's you paying!" Always accept things that are free.

"Same"

"Heheh then It's settled."

I can't wait to see my girlfriend in a bikini wait in fact

"Erica you should wear a bikini!"

"*Blush*...Hmpm alright" OH YEAHH!

We spent about another hour talking stories and just having funs like we always do.

Author's note

Thank you for reading my fanfic, I will be stopping here, because of reasons wish you all would understand, once again thank you and cya next time if I ever make another story.

Editor's note

Chase cats not pussy.


End file.
